Hinata's Romeo and Juliet
by 1SymphonyX
Summary: This is the whole play almost word for word but with hinata and Itachi. I don't own the play or characters except maybe three of the chars. This is my first story if I get good reviews I'll make an original otherwise I will continue with the poetry
1. Streets of Kanoha Pt1

**Romeo and Juliet: Naruto Style**

**Tsunade: **Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Kanoha, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.

It was a fine day in fair Kanoha, the air was filled with the bustling noise of the villagers making their way to and from their jobs to provide for their familys, but underneath the peace was an ongoing battle between the Hyuuga family and the Uhchiha family. A battle that lasted for so long nobody even remembers why it happened in the first place. Then in somewhat quiet street by the Ichiraku Ramen Shop came two servants from the house of Hyuuga. Who were sent to run errands for Master Hyuuga.

**Kiba ** Naruto, o' my word, we'll not carry coals.

**Naruto** No, for then we should be colliers.

**Kiba**I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw. 

**Naruto** Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar.

**Kiba**I strike quickly, being moved. 

**Naruto**But thou art not quickly moved to strike. 

**Kiba** A dog of the house of Uhchiha moves me. 

**Naruto** To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand: therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away.

**Kiba** A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Uhchiha's.

**Naruto**That shows thee a weak slave; for the weakest goesto the wall. 

**Kiba**True; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels, are ever thrust to the wall: therefore I will push  
Uhchiha's men from the wall, and thrust his maids to the wall. 

**Naruto**The quarrel is between our masters and us their men.

**Kiba**'Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant: when I have fought with the men, I will be cruel with the maids, and cut off their heads. 

**Naruto** The heads of the maids? 

**Kiba** Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads;take it in what sense thou wilt.

**Naruto** They must take it in sense that feel it.

**Kiba** Me they shall feel while I am able to stand: and 'tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh.

**Naruto**'Tis well thou art not fish; if thou hadst, thou hadst been poor John. Draw thy tool! here comes two of the house of the Uhchiha's

**Kiba** My naked weapon is out: quarrel, I will back thee.

**Naruto** How! turn thy back and run?

**Kiba** Fear me not.

**Naruto**No, marry; I fear thee!

**Kiba**Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin. 

**Naruto** I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as they list.

**Kiba **Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them;which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it.

A\N I dont own any characters or the play of romeo and juliet this is my first real story so plz review and feel free to be a critic I like honest people no matter how hurtful the truth is I'll gladly take the advice to properly complete my work and check the pic the goes with this story on deviant art it will be called hinata-a star crossed love and I don't think you'll read the whole play but please try I'll beg and u dnt want tht ;)


	2. Streets of Kanoha Pt2

_Enters Kakashi and Iruka_

**Kakashi** Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?

**Kiba**I do bite my thumb, sir.

**Kakashi** Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?

**Kib****a **[Aside to Naruto]Is the law of our side, if I say ay? 

**Naruto** No.

**Kiba** No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir. 

**Naruto** Do you quarrel, sir?

**Kakashi** Quarrel sir! no, sir.

**Kiba **If you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as good a man as you.

**Kakashi** No better.

**Kiba** Well, sir.

**Naruto **Say 'better:' here comes one of my master's kinsmen.

**Kiba** Yes, better, sir.

**Kakashi** You lie.

**Kiba** Draw, if you be men. Naruto, remember thy swashing blow. 

_(They grab their shirikens and kunia knives and they fight a short yet fierce battle_ _Enters Doki ~he's my vampire hybrid no he's not perfect~)_

**Doki **Part, fools! Put up your swords; you know not what you do.

_(He builds up his chalkra into a magnificent sword to end the brawl)_

_(Enters Neji with a look of pure hatred and major stress from training)_

**Neji **What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?  
Turn thee,Doki look upon thy death.

**Doki** I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, Or manage it to part these men with me. 

**Neji** What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word,As I hate hell, all Uchihas, and thee:Have at thee, coward!

_(They fight a long bloody battle Enter, several of both houses, who join the fray; then enter Citizens, with clubs)_

**First Citizen** Clubs, bills, and partisans! strike! beat them down!  
Down with the Hyuugas! down with the Uchihas!

_(Enter Hyuuga in his gown, and LADY Hyuuga)_

** Hyuuga **What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!

**Lady Hyuuga **A crutch, a crutch! why call you for a sword? 

**Hyuuga** My sword, I say! Old Uhchiha is come And flourishes his blade in spite of me. 

_(Enter Uhchiha and Lady Uhchiha)_

**Uhchiha** Thou villain Hyuuga--Hold me not, let me go.

**Lady Uhchiha **Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe.

_(Enter Tsunade with Shizune)_

**Tsunade** Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace,Profaners of this neighbour-stained steel,--Will they not hear? What, ho! you men, you beasts,That quench the fire of your pernicious rage With purple fountains issuing from your veins, On pain of torture, from those bloody hands Throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground,And hear the sentence of your moved Hokage.  
Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word,By thee, old Hyuuga, and Uhchiha,Have thrice disturb'd the quiet of our streets, And made Kanohas ancient citizens Cast by their grave beseeming ornaments,To wield old partisans, in hands as old,Canker'd with peace, to part your canker'd hate:If ever you disturb our streets again,Your lives shall pay the forfeit of the this time, all the rest depart away:You Hyuuga; shall go along with me:And,Uhchiha, come you this afternoon,To know our further pleasure in this case,  
To old Hokages monument, our common judgment-place.  
Once more, on pain of death, all men depart.

_(Exeunt all but Uchiha, Lady Uchiha, and Doki)_

**Uchiha**Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach?Speak, nephew, were you by when it began?

**Doki **Here were the servants of your adversary,And yours, close fighting ere I did approach:I drew to part them: in the instant came  
The fiery Neji, with his sword prepared,Which, as he breathed defiance to my ears,He swung about his head and cut the winds,  
Who nothing hurt withal hiss'd him in scorn:While we were interchanging thrusts and blows,Came more and more and fought on part and part,Till the Hokage came, who parted either part.

**Lady Uchiha**O, where is Itachi? saw you him today? Right glad I am he was not at this fray.

**Doki **Madam, an hour before the worshipp'd sun Peer'd forth the golden window of the east,A troubled mind drave me to walk abroad;  
Where, underneath the grove of sycamoreThat westward rooteth from the city's side,So early walking did I see your son:  
Towards him I made, but he was ware of meAnd stole into the covert of the wood:I, measuring his affections by my own,  
That most are busied when they're most alone,Pursued my humour not pursuing his,  
And gladly shunn'd who gladly fled from me. 

**Uchiha **Many a morning hath he there been seen, With tears augmenting the fresh morning to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs; But all so soon as the all-cheering sun Should in the furthest east begin to drawThe shady curtains from Aurora's bed,  
Away from the light steals home my heavy son,And private in his chamber pens himself,Shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out And makes himself an artificial night:Black and portentous must this humour prove,Unless good counsel may the cause remove.

**Doki **My noble uncle, do you know the cause?

**Uhchiha**I neither know it nor can learn of him.

**Doki **Have you importuned him by any means? 

**Uchiha** Both by myself and many other friends:But he, his own affections' counsellor, Is to himself--I will not say how true--  
But to himself so secret and so close,So far from sounding and discovery,As is the bud bit with an envious worm, Ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air, Or dedicate his beauty to the sun. Could we but learn from whence his sorrows would as willingly give cure as know. 

_(Enter Itachi)_

**Doki **See, where he comes: so please you, step aside;I'll know his grievance, or be much denied. 

**Uchiha** I would thou wert so happy by thy stay,To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away.

**Doki **Good-morrow, cousin.

**Itachi** ay Is the day so young? 

**Doki **But new struck nine.

**Itachi** Ay me! sad hours seem that my father that went hence so fast?

**Doki **It was. What sadness lengthens Itachi's hours?

**Itachi** Not having that, which, having, makes them short.

**Doki **In love? 

**Itachi** Out--

**Doki **Of love?

**Itachi** Out of her favour, where I am in love.

**Doki **Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof! 

**Itachi **Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with , then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create!O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms!Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire,sick health!Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!This love feel I, that feel no love in this.  
Dost thou not laugh? 

**Doki **No, cuz, I rather weep.

**Itachi **Good heart, at what?

**Doki** At thy good heart's oppression.

**Itachi **Why, such is love's of mine own lie heavy in my breast,Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown Doth add more grief to too much of mine is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:What is it else? a madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving , my cuz.

**Doki **Soft! I will go along; An if you leave me so, you do me wrong. 

**Itachi **Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here;This is not Itachi, he's some other where.

**Doki **Tell me in sadness, who is that you love.

**Itachi** What, shall I groan and tell thee?

**Doki **Groan! why, no. But sadly tell me who.

**Itachi **Bid a sick man in sadness make his will:Ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill!In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman. 

**Doki** I aim'd so near, when I supposed you loved.

**Itachi **A right good mark-man! And she's fair I love.

**Doki **A right fair mark, fair cuz, is soonest hit.

**Itachi**Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit With Cupid's arrow; she hath Dian's wit; And, in strong proof of chastity well arm'd,  
From love's weak childish bow she lives unharm' will not stay the siege of loving terms,Nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes,  
Nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold:O, she is rich in beauty, only poor, That when she dies with beauty dies her store.

**Doki** Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste? 

**Itachi**She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste,For beauty starved with her severityCuts beauty off from all is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair,To merit bliss by making me despair:  
She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow Do I live dead that live to tell it now.

**Doki**Be ruled by me, forget to think of her.

**Itachi** O, teach me how I should forget to think.

**Doki **By giving liberty unto thine eyes;Examine other beauties.

**Itachi **Tis the wayTo call hers exquisite, in question more:These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' browsBeing black put us in mind they hide the fair;He that is strucken blind cannot forgetThe precious treasure of his eyesight lost: Show me a mistress that is passing fair,  
What doth her beauty serve, but as a noteWhere I may read who pass'd that passing fair?  
Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget.

**Doki** I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt.


	3. The Hyuuga Mansion&The streets of Kanoha

(Enter Hyuuga, Gaara, and a servant)

**Hyuuga **But Uchiha is bound as well as I, In penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think, For men so old as we to keep the peace.

**Gaara **Of honourable reckoning are you both;  
And pity 'tis you lived at odds so long.  
But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?

**Hyuuga **But saying o'er what I have said before: My child is yet a stranger in the world;  
She hath not seen the change of fifteen years,  
Let two more summers wither in their pride,  
Ere we may think her ripe to be a bride.

**Gaara** Younger than she are happy mothers made.

**Hyuuga **And too soon marr'd are those so early made.  
The earth hath swallow'd all my hopes but she,  
She is the hopeful lady of my earth: But woo her, gentle Gaara, get her heart,  
My will to her consent is but a part;  
An she agree, within her scope of choice  
Lies my consent and fair according voice.  
This night I hold an old accustom'd feast,  
Whereto I have invited many a guest,  
Such as I love; and you, among the store,  
One more, most welcome, makes my number more.  
At my poor house look to behold this night  
Earth-treading stars that make dark heaven light:  
Such comfort as do lusty young men feel  
When well-apparell'd April on the heel  
Of limping winter treads, even such delight  
Among fresh female buds shall you this night  
Inherit at my house; hear all, all see, And like her most whose merit most shall be:  
Which on more view, of many mine being one  
May stand in number, though in reckoning none,  
Come, go with me.

_(To Servant, giving a paper )_  
Go, Sai, trudge about  
Through fair Kanoha; find those persons out  
Whose names are written there, and to them say,  
My house and welcome on their pleasure stay.

_(Exeunt Hyuuga and Gaara) _

**Sai** Find them out whose names are written here! It is  
written, that the shoemaker should meddle with his  
yard, and the tailor with his last, the fisher with  
his pencil, and the painter with his nets; but I am  
sent to find those persons whose names are here  
writ, and can never find what names the writing  
person hath here writ. I must to the learned.--In good time.

_(Enter Doki and Itachi) _

**Doki **Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning,  
One pain is lessen'd by another's anguish;  
Turn giddy, and be holp by backward turning;  
One desperate grief cures with another's languish:  
Take thou some new infection to thy eye,  
And the rank poison of the old will die.

**Itachi **Your plaintain-leaf is excellent for that.

**Doki **For what, I pray thee?

**Itachi **For your broken shin.

**Doki **Why,Itachi art thou mad?

**Itachi **Not mad, but bound more than a mad-man is;  
Shut up in prison, kept without my food,  
Whipp'd and tormented and--God-den, good fellow.

**Sai **God gi' god-den. I pray, sir, can you read?

**Itachi **Ay, mine own fortune in my misery.

**Sai **Perhaps you have learned it without book: but, I pray, can you read any thing you see?

**Itachi **Ay, if I know the letters and the language.

**Sai **Ye say honestly: rest you merry!

**Itachi **Stay, fellow; I can read.  
_(Reads) _  
'Ginma and his wife and daughters;  
Kankuro and his beauteous sisters; the lady  
widow of Hidan; Kakashi and his lovely  
nieces; Gozu and his brother Mezu; mine  
uncle Hyuuga, his wife and daughters; my fair niece  
Miagrue; Gai; Ebisu and his cousin,  
Neji, Kei and the lively Helena.' A fair  
assembly: whither should they come?

**Sai **Up.

**Itachi **Whither?

**Sai** To supper; to our house.  
**  
Itachi **Whose house?

**Sai **My master's.

**Itachi **Indeed, I should have ask'd you that before.

**Sai**Now I'll tell you without asking: my master is the  
great rich Hyuuga; and if you be not of the house of Uhchihas, I pray, come and crush a cup of wine.  
Rest you merry!

_(Exit) _

**Doki**  
At this same ancient feast of Hyuugas  
Sups the fair Miagerue whom thou so lovest,  
With all the admired beauties of Kanoha:  
Go thither; and, with unattainted eye,  
Compare her face with some that I shall show,  
And I will make thee think thy swan a crow.

**Itachi **When the devout religion of mine eye  
Maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires;  
And these, who often drown'd could never die,  
Transparent heretics, be burnt for liars!  
One fairer than my love! the all-seeing sun  
Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun.

**Doki **Tut, you saw her fair, none else being by,  
Herself poised with herself in either eye:  
But in that crystal scales let there be weigh'd  
Your lady's love against some other maid  
That I will show you shining at this feast,  
And she shall scant show well that now shows best.

**Itachi **I'll go along, no such sight to be shown,  
But to rejoice in splendor of mine own.

_(Exeunt) _


	4. A room in the Hyuuga mansion

_(Enter LADY Hyuuga and __Kurenai_)

**Lady Hyuuga **Kurenai where's my daughter? call her forth to me.

**Kurenai** Now, by my maidenhead, at fifteen year old,  
I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird!  
God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Hinata!

_(Enter Hinata)_

**Hinata **H-how now! w-who calls?

**Kurenai **Your mother.

**Hinata **Madam, I-I am here.  
What is your will?

**Lady Huyyga **

This is the matter:-Kurenai, give leave awhile,  
We must talk in secret:--Kurenai, come back again;  
I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel.  
Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age.

**Kurenai **Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour.

**Lady Hyuuga **She's not fifteen  
**  
****Kurenai**I'll lay fifteen of my teeth,--  
And yet, to my teeth be it spoken, I have but fif-  
She is not fifteen How long is it now  
To Lammas-tide?

**Lady Hyuuga **A fortnight and odd days.

**Kurenai **Even or odd, of all days in the year,  
Come Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen.  
Susan and she--God rest all Christian souls!--  
Were of an age: well, Susan is with God;  
She was too good for me: but, as I said,  
On Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen;  
That shall she, marry; I remember it well.  
'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years;  
And she was wean'd,--I never shall forget it,--  
Of all the days of the year, upon that day: For I had then laid wormwood to my dug,  
Sitting in the sun under the dove-house wall;  
My lord and you were then at Uhchi:--  
Nay, I do bear a brain:--but, as I said,  
When it did taste the wormwood on the nipple  
Of my dug and felt it bitter, pretty fool,  
To see it tetchy and fall out with the dug!  
Shake quoth the dove-house: 'twas no need, I trow,  
To bid me trudge:  
And since that time it is eleven years;  
For then she could stand alone; nay, by the rood,  
She could have run and waddled all about;  
For even the day before, she broke her brow:  
And then my husband--God be with his soul!  
A' was a merry man--took up the child:  
'Yea,' quoth he, 'dost thou fall upon thy face?  
Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit;  
Wilt thou not, Jule?' and, by my holidame,  
The pretty wretch left crying and said 'Ay.'  
To see, now, how a jest shall come about!  
I warrant, an I should live a thousand years,  
I never should forget it: 'Wilt thou not, Jule?' quoth he;  
And, pretty fool, it stinted and said 'Ay.'

**Lady Hyuuga **Enough of this; I pray thee, hold thy peace.

**Kurenai**  
Yes, madam: yet I cannot choose but laugh,  
To think it should leave crying and say 'Ay.'  
And yet, I warrant, it had upon its brow  
A bump as big as a young cockerel's stone;  
A parlous knock; and it cried bitterly:  
'Yea,' quoth my husband,'fall'st upon thy face?  
Thou wilt fall backward when thou comest to age;  
Wilt thou not, Jule?' it stinted and said 'Ay.'

**Hinata** And stint thou too, I pray thee, Kurenai say I.

**Kurenai**Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace!  
Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed:  
An I might live to see thee married once,  
I have my wish.

**Lady Hyuuga **Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme  
I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet,  
How stands your disposition to be married?

**Hianta **It is an honour that I dream not of.

**Kurenai**An honour! were not I thine onlyKurenai,  
I would say thou hadst suck'd wisdom from thy teat.

**Lady Hyuuga **Well, think of marriage now; younger than you,  
Here in Kanoha, ladies of esteem,  
Are made already mothers: by my count,  
I was your mother much upon these years  
That you are now a maid. Thus then in brief:  
The valiant Gaara seeks you for his love._(more like lust ;D) _

**Kurenai** A man, young lady! lady, such a man  
As all the world--why, he's a man of sand.

**Lady Hyuuga **Kanoha's summer hath not such a flower.

**Kurenai **Nay, he's a desert flower; in faith, a very desert flower.

**Lady Hyuuga **What say you? can you love the gentleman?  
This night you shall behold him at our feast;  
Read o'er the volume of young Gaaras' face,  
And find delight writ there with beauty's pen;  
Examine every married lineament,  
And see how one another lends content  
And what obscured in this fair volume lies  
Find written in the margent of his ocean eyes.  
This precious book of love, this unbound lover,  
To beautify him, only lacks a cover:  
The fish lives in the sea, and 'tis much pride  
For fair without the fair within to hide:  
That book in many's eyes doth share the glory,  
That in gold clasps locks in the golden story;  
So shall you share all that he doth possess,  
By having him, making yourself no less.

**Kurenai **No less! nay, bigger; women grow by men.

**Lady Hyuuga **Speak briefly, can you like of Gaaras' love?

**Hinata **I'll look to like, if looking liking move:  
But no more deep will I endart mine eye  
Than your consent gives strength to make it fly.

_(Enter a Servant)_  
**Sai**

Madam, the guests are come, supper served up, you  
called, my young lady asked for, Kurenai cursed in the pantry, and every thing in extremity. I must  
hence to wait; I beseech you, follow straight.

**Lady Hyuuga** We follow thee.

_(Exit Servant Hinata, the county stays). _

**Kurenai **Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days.

An:\\ Ok I'm trying to get at least two pages a day because the play is so damn long and my attention span is somewhat short and I hope you guys are in joying this so I can get a original going too...and viper-head I miss chuu :'(


	5. Journey towards The Hyuuga Mansion

_(Enter Itachi, Deidara, Doki, with five or six Maskers, Torch-bearers, and others) _

**Itachi **What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse? Or shall we on without a apology?

**Doki **The date is out of such prolixity: We'll have no Cupid hoodwink'd with a scarf,  
Bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath, Scaring the ladies like a crow-keeper;  
Nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke After the prompter, for our entrance: But let them measure us by what they will; We'll measure them a measure, and be gone.

**Itachi **Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling;  
Being but heavy, I will bear the light.

**Deidara **Nay, gentle Itachi, we must have you dance.

**Itachi **Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes With nimble soles: I have a soul of lead  
So stakes me to the ground I cannot move.

**Deidara** _(he chuckles)_ Tehe You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings,  
And soar with them above a common bound.

_**(**__he gives Deidara the classic Itachi Death Stare)___

**Itachi **I am too sore enpierced with his shaft To soar with his light feathers, and so bound,  
I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe: Under love's heavy burden do I sink.

**Deidara** And, to sink in it, should you burden love; Too great oppression for a tender thing.

**Itachi **~hime~ Is love a tender thing? it is too rough,  
Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.

**Deidara **If love be rough with you, be rough with love; Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down.  
Give me a case to put my visage in: A visor for a visor! what care I What curious eye doth quote deformities? Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me.

**Doki **Come, knock and enter; and no sooner in, But every man betake him to his legs.

**Itachi **A torch for me: let wantons light of heart Tickle the senseless rushes with their heels,  
For I am proverb'd with a grandsire phrase; I'll be a candle-holder, and look on.  
The game was ne'er so fair, and I am done.

**Deidara **Tut, dun's the mouse, the constable's own word: If thou art dun, we'll draw thee from the mire  
Of this sir-reverence love, wherein thou stick'st Up to the ears. Come, we burn daylight, ho!

**Itachi **Nay, that's not so.

**Deidara **I mean, sir, in delay We waste our lights in vain, like lamps by day. Take our good meaning, for our judgment sits Five times in that ere once in our five wits.

**Itachi **And we mean well in going to this mask; But 'tis no wit to go.

**Deidara **Why, may one ask?

**Itachi **I dream'd a dream to-night.~sigh~

**Deidara **And so did I.  
**  
Itachi **Well, what was yours?

**Deidara **That dreamers often lie tehe.

**Itachi **In bed asleep, while they do dream things true.

**Deidara **O, then, I see Queen Blu hath been with you. She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate-stone On the fore-finger of an alderman, Drawn with a team of little atomies Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep; Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs, The cover of the wings of grasshoppers, The traces of the smallest spider's web, The collars of the moonshine's watery beams, Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film, Her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat, Not so big as a round little worm Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid; Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub, Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers. And in this state she gallops night by night Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight, O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees, O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream,  
Which oft the angry Blu with blisters plagues, Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are:  
Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose, And then dreams he of smelling out a suit; And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep, Then dreams, he of another benefice: Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck, And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,  
Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades, Of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes, And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two And sleeps again. This is that very Blu That plats the manes of horses in the night, And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,  
Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes: This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, That presses them and learns them first to bear, Making them women of good carriage: This is she--

_(Itachi is showing no anger but inside of him he wants to kick deidaras' fairyfied ass)_

**Itachi **Peace, peace, Deidara, peace! Thou talk'st of nothing.

**Deidara **Un, True, I talk of dreams, Which are the children of an idle brain, Begot of nothing but vain fantasy, Which is as thin of substance as the air And more inconstant than the wind, who wooes  
Even now the frozen bosom of the north, And, being anger'd, puffs away from thence, Turning his face to the dew-dropping south.

**Doki**This wind, you talk of, blows us from ourselves; Supper is done, and we shall come too late.

**Itachi **I fear, too early: for my mind misgives Some consequence yet hanging in the stars  
Shall bitterly begin his fearful date With this night's revels and expire the term Of a despised life closed in my breast By some vile forfeit of untimely death. But He, that hath the steerage of my course, Direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen.

**Doki **Strike, drum.

_(Exeunt) _


	6. Hyuuga Party

_(Musicians waiting. Enter Servingmen with napkins) _

**Haku** Where's Jiriya, that he helps not to take away? He  
shift a trencher? he scrape a trencher.....

**Zabuza ** When good manners shall lie all in one or two men's  
hands and they unwashed too, 'tis a foul thing.

**Haku** Away with the joint-stools, remove the  
court-cupboard, look to the plate. Good thou, save  
me a piece of marchpane; and, as thou lovest me, let  
the porter let in Hidan and Ino.  
Kisame, and Jiriya!

**Zabuza** Ay, boy, ready.

**Haku **You are looked for and called for, asked for and  
sought for, in the great chamber.

**Zabuza **We cannot be here and there too. Cheerly, boys; be  
brisk awhile, and the longer liver take all.

_(Enter Hyuuga with a timid Hinata and others of his house, meeting the Guests and Maskers) _

**Hyuuga** Welcome, gentlemen! ladies that have their toes  
Unplagued with corns will have a bout with you.  
Ah ha, my mistresses! which of you all  
Will now deny to dance? she that makes dainty,  
She, I'll swear, hath corns; am I come near ye now?  
Welcome, gentlemen! I have seen the day  
That I have worn a visor and could tell  
A whispering tale in a fair lady's ear,  
Such as would please: 'tis gone, 'tis gone, 'tis gone:  
You are welcome, gentlemen! come, musicians, play.  
A hall, a hall! give room! and foot it, girls.  
Music plays, and they dance  
More light, you knaves; and turn the tables up,  
And quench the fire, the room is grown too hot.  
Ah, sirrah, this unlook'd-for sport comes well.  
Nay, sit, nay, sit, good cousin Hyuuga;  
For you and I are past our dancing days:  
How long is't now since last yourself and I  
Were in a mask?

**Second Hyuuga** By'r lady, thirty years.

**Hyuuga** What, man! 'tis not so much, 'tis not so much:  
'Tis since the nuptials of Lucentio,  
Come pentecost as quickly as it will,  
Some five and twenty years; and then we mask'd.

**Second Hyuuga** 'Tis more, 'tis more, his son is elder, sir;  
His son is thirty.

**Hyuuga ** Will you tell me that?  
His son was but a ward two years ago.

**Itachi ** [To a Servingman] What lady is that, which doth  
enrich the hand Of yonder knight?

**Sai** I know not, sir.

**Itachi ** O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.

**Neji ** This, by his voice, should be a Uchiha.  
Fetch me my rapier, boy. What dares the slave  
Come hither, cover'd with an antic face,  
To fleer and scorn at our solemnity?  
Now, by the stock and honour of my kin,  
To strike him dead, I hold it not a sin.

**Hyuuga** Why, how now, kinsman! wherefore storm you so?

**Neji** Uncle, this is a Uchiha, our foe,  
A villain that is hither come in spite,  
To scorn at our solemnity this night.

**Hyuuga** Young Itachi is it?

**Neji** 'Tis he, that villain Itachi.

**Hyuuga** Content thee, gentle coz, let him alone;  
He bears him like a portly gentleman;  
And, to say truth, Kanoha brags of him  
To be a virtuous and well-govern'd youth:  
I would not for the wealth of all the town  
Here in my house do him disparagement:  
Therefore be patient, take no note of him:  
It is my will, the which if thou respect,  
Show a fair presence and put off these frowns,  
And ill-beseeming semblance for a feast.

**Neji ** It fits, when such a villain is a guest:  
I'll not endure him.

**Hyuuga **He shall be endured:  
What, goodman boy! I say, he shall: go to;  
Am I the master here, or you? go to.  
You'll not endure him! God shall mend my soul!  
You'll make a mutiny among my guests!  
You will set cock-a-hoop! you'll be the man!

**Neji **Why, uncle, 'tis a shame.

**Hyuuga**Go to, go to;  
You are a saucy boy: is't so, indeed?  
This trick may chance to scathe you, I know what:  
You must contrary me! marry, 'tis time.  
Well said, my hearts! You are a princox; go:  
Be quiet, or--More light, more light! For shame!  
I'll make you quiet. What, cheerly, my hearts!

**Neji **Hmph,Patience perforce with wilful choler meeting  
Makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting.  
I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall  
Now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall.

_Exit _

**Itachi** _[To Hinata as he hides behind a pole]_ If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

**Hinata** _(gasp)_ G-good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

**Itachi ** Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

**Hinata **A-ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

**Itachi** O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

**Hinata** Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

**Itachi **Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

**Hinata** Then have m-my l-lips the sin that they have took.

**Itachi** Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again.

**Hinata** You kiss by the book.

**Kurenai** Madam, your mother craves a word with you.

**Itachi** What is her mother?

**Kurenai** Marry, bachelor,  
Her mother is the lady of the house,  
And a good lady, and a wise and virtuous  
I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal;  
I tell you, he that can lay hold of her  
Shall have the chinks.

**Itachi** Is she a Hyuuga?  
O dear account! my life is my foe's debt.

**Doki** Away, begone; the sport is at the best.

**Itachi** Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest.

**Hyuuga** Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone;  
We have a trifling foolish banquet towards.  
Is it e'en so? why, then, I thank you all  
I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night.  
More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed.  
Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late:  
I'll to my rest.

_(Exeunt all but Hinata and _Kurenai_) _

Hinata _(with a small shy smile) _Come hither, Kurenai. What is yond gentleman?

**Kurenai** The son and heir of the leader of the uchiha clan.

**Hinata** What's he that now is going out of door?

**Kurenai** Marry, that, I think, be young Shino.

**Hinata** What's he that follows there, that would not dance?

**Kurenai** I know not.

**Hinata** Go ask his name: if he be married.  
My grave is like to be my wedding bed.

**Kurenai** His name is Itachi, and a Uchiha; The older son of your great enemy.

**Hinata **_**(**__Gasps and small tears begin to fill her violet\white eyes) _  
My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy.

**Kurenai** What's this? _(with a slight look of confusion) _

**Hinata** A rhyme I learn'd even now  
Of one I danced withal.  
One calls within 'Hinata.'

**Kurenai** Anon, anon!  
Come, let's away; the strangers all are gone.

_(Exeunt)_


	7. Hyuuga Orchard

_(enter Tsunade) _

**Tsunade** Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,  
And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,  
With tender Hinata match'd, is now not fair.  
Now Itachi is beloved and loves again,  
Alike betwitched by the charm of looks,  
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
And she as much in love, her means much less  
To meet her new-beloved any where:  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet.

_(Exit)_

_(Enter Itachi_ )

**Itachi** Can I go forward when my heart is here?  
Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out.

_(He climbs the wall, and leaps down within it) _

_(Enter Doki and Deidara)_

**Doki** Itachi! my cousin Itachi!

**Deidara** He is wise; And, on my lie, hath stol'n him home to bed.

**Doki** He ran this way, and leap'd this orchard wall:  
Call, good Deidara.

**Deidara** Nay, I'll conjure too.  
Itachi ! humours! madman! passion! lover!  
Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh:  
Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied;  
Cry but 'Ay me!' pronounce but 'love' and 'dove;'  
Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word,  
One nick-name for her purblind son and heir,  
Young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim,  
When King Cophetua loved the beggar-maid!  
He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not;  
The ape is dead, and I must conjure him.  
I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes,  
By her high forehead and her scarlet lip,  
By her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh  
And the demesnes that there adjacent lie,  
That in thy likeness thou appear to us!

**Doki** And if he hear thee, thou wilt anger him.

**Deidara **_(quite amuzed and drunk) _  
This cannot anger him: 'twould anger him  
To raise a spirit in his mistress' circle  
Of some strange nature, letting it there stand  
Till she had laid it and conjured it down;  
That were some spite: my invocation  
Is fair and honest, and in his mistres s' name  
I conjure only but to raise up him.

**Doki** Come, he hath hid himself among these trees,  
To be consorted with the humorous night:  
Blind is his love and best befits the dark.

**Deidara** If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark.  
Now will he sit under a medlar tree,  
And wish his mistress were that kind of fruit  
As maids call medlars, when they laugh alone.  
Itachi, that she were, O, that she were  
An open et caetera, thou a poperin pear!  
Itachi, good night: I'll to my truckle-bed;  
This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep:  
Come, shall we go?

**Doki** Go, then; for 'tis in vain  
To seek him here that means not to be found.

_(Exeunt)_


	8. Hyuuga Balcony

_(Enter Itachi) _

**Itachi** He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

_(JULIET appears above at a window )_

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Hinata is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

**Hinata** _(sighs)_ Ay me!

**Itachi** She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

**Hinata** O Itachi, Itachi! wherefore art thou Itachi?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Hyuuga.

**Itachi** [_Aside]_ Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

**Hinata**'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Uchiha.  
What's Uchiha? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Itachi would, were he not Itachi call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.

**Itachi**  
I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Itachi.

**Hinata **_**(**__Gasps and runs up the stairs and suddenlystops and slow walks up looking back)_  
What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?

**Itachi**By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

**Hinata **_**(**__she smiles and runs back down)_  
My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Itachi and a Uchiha?

**Itachi** Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

**Hinata** How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here.

**Itachi** With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.

**Hinata** but If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

**Itachi** Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity.

**Hinata** I would not for the world they saw thee here.

**Itachi** I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

**Hinata** By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

**Itachi** By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise.

**Hinata** Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Itachi,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Uchiha, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered.

**Itachi** Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--

**Hinata** _(reaches for Itachi's hand )_ O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

**Itachi** What shall I swear by?

**Hinata** Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee.

**Itachi** If my heart's dear love--

**Hinata** Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!

**Itachi** O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

**Hinata** What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

**Itachi** The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

**Hinata** I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again.

**Itachi** Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?

**Hinata** But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.

_(Nurse calls within) _

I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good Kurenai! Sweet Uchiha, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again.

_(Exit, above)_

**Itachi** O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.

_(Re-enter Hinata, above) _

**Hinata** Three words, dear Itachi, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world.

**Kurenai** _[Within]_ Madam!

**Hinata** by and by I come, anon.--But if thou mean'st not well,  
I do beseech thee--

**Kurenai** _[Within]_ Madam!

**Hinata** By and by, I come:--  
To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:  
To-morrow will I send.

**Itachi** So thrive my soul--

**Hinata** A thousand times good night!

_(Exit, above) _

**Itachi** A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from  
their books, But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.

_(Retiring) _

_(Re-enter JULIET, above) _

**Hinata** Hist! Itachi, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,  
To lure this tassel-gentle back again!  
Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,  
With repetition of my Itachi's name.

**Itachi** It is my soul that calls upon my name:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!

**Hinata** Itachi!

**Itachi** My dear?

**Hinata** At what o'clock to-morrow  
Shall I send to thee?

**Itachi** At the hour of nine.

**Hinata** I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back.

**Itachi** Let me stand here till thou remember it.

**Hinata** I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Remembering how I love thy company.

**Itachi** And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.

**Hinata**  
'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
And yet no further than a wanton's bird;  
Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
So loving-jealous of his liberty.

**Itachi** I would I were thy bird.

**Hinata** Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow.

_(Exit above) _

**Itachi** Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.

_(Exit_ )


	9. Nara Sanctuary

_(Enter Shikamaru with a basket and tending to the deer) _

**Shikamaru** The grey-eyed morn smiles on the frowning night,  
Chequering the eastern clouds with streaks of light,  
And flecked darkness like a drunkard reels  
From forth day's path and Titan's fiery wheels:  
Now, ere the sun advance his burning eye,  
The day to cheer and night's dank dew to dry,  
I must up-fill this osier cage of ours  
With baleful weeds and precious-juiced flowers.  
The earth that's nature's mother is her tomb;  
What is her burying grave that is her womb,  
And from her womb children of divers kind  
We sucking on her natural bosom find,  
Many for many virtues excellent,  
None but for some and yet all different.  
O, mickle is the powerful grace that lies  
In herbs, plants, stones, and their true qualities:  
For nought so vile that on the earth doth live  
But to the earth some special good doth give,  
Nor aught so good but strain'd from that fair use  
Revolts from true birth, stumbling on abuse:  
Virtue itself turns vice, being misapplied;  
And vice sometimes by action dignified.  
Within the infant rind of this small flower  
Poison hath residence and medicine power:  
For this, being smelt, with that part cheers each part;  
Being tasted, slays all senses with the heart.  
Two such opposed kings encamp them still  
In man as well as herbs, grace and rude will;  
And where the worser is predominant,  
Full soon the canker death eats up that plant.

_(Enter Itachi)_

**Itachi** Good morrow, Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru** Benedicite!  
What early tongue so sweet saluteth me?  
it argues a distemper'd head So soon to bid good morrow to thy bed:  
Care keeps his watch in every old man's eye,  
And where care lodges, sleep will never lie;  
But where unbruised youth with unstuff'd brain  
Doth couch his limbs, there golden sleep doth reign:  
Therefore thy earliness doth me assure  
Thou art up-roused by some distemperature;  
Or if not so, then here I hit it right,  
Our Itachi hath not been in bed to-night.

**Itachi** That last is true; the sweeter rest was mine.

**Shikamaru** God pardon sin! wast thou with Miagerue?

**Itachi** With Miagerue, my ghostly friend? no;  
I have forgot that name, and that name's woe.

**Shikamaru** That's my good friend: but where hast thou been, then?

**Itachi** I'll tell thee, ere thou ask it me again.  
I have been feasting with mine enemy,  
Where on a sudden one hath wounded me,  
That's by me wounded: both our remedies  
Within thy help and holy physic lies:  
I bear no hatred, blessed man, for, lo,  
My intercession likewise steads my foe.

**Shikamaru** Be plain, good friend, and homely in thy drift;  
Riddling confession finds but riddling shrift.

**Itachi** Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set  
On the fair daughter of rich Hyuuga:  
As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine;  
And all combined, save what thou must combine  
By holy marriage: when and where and how  
We met, we woo'd and made exchange of vow,  
I'll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray,  
That thou consent to marry us to-day.

**Shikamaru**  
Holy Saint Francis, what a change is here!  
Is Miagerue, whom thou didst love so dear,  
So soon forsaken? young men's love then lies  
Not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes.  
Jesu Maria, what a deal of brine  
Hath wash'd thy sallow cheeks for Miagerue!  
How much salt water thrown away in waste,  
To season love, that of it doth not taste!  
The sun not yet thy sighs from heaven clears,  
Thy old groans ring yet in my ancient ears;  
Lo, here upon thy cheek the stain doth sit  
Of an old tear that is not wash'd off yet:  
If e'er thou wast thyself and these woes thine,  
Thou and these woes were all for Miagerue:  
And art thou changed? pronounce this sentence then,  
Women may fall, when there's no strength in men.

**Itachi** Thou chid'st me oft for loving Miageru.

**Shikamaru** For doting, not for loving, pupil mine.

**Itachi** And bad'st me bury love.

**Shikamaru** Not in a grave,  
To lay one in, another out to have.

**Itachi **I pray thee, chide not; she whom I love now  
Doth grace for grace and love for love allow;  
The other did not so.

**Shikamaru**O, she knew well  
Thy love did read by rote and could not spell.  
But come, young waverer, come, go with me,  
In one respect I'll thy assistant be;  
For this alliance may so happy prove,  
To turn your households' rancour to pure love.

**Itachi** O, let us hence; I stand on sudden haste.

**Shikamaru** Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast.  
_  
(Exeunt_ )


	10. A public Street

_(Enter Doki and Deidara) _

**Deidara** Where the devil should this Itachi be?  
Came he not home to-night?

**Doki** Not to his father's; I spoke with his man.

**Deidara** Ah, that same pale hard-hearted wench, that Miagerue.  
Torments him so, that he will sure run mad.

**Doki** Neji, the kinsman of old Hyuuga,  
Hath sent a letter to his father's house.

**Deidara** A challenge, on my life.

**Doki** Itachi will answer it.

**Deidara** Any man that can write may answer a letter.

**Doki** Nay, he will answer the letter's master, how he  
dares, being dared.

**Deidara** _(pouts)_Alas poor Itachi! he is already dead; stabbed with a  
white wench's black eye; shot through the ear with a  
love-song; the very pin of his heart cleft with the  
blind bow-boy's butt-shaft: and is he a man to  
encounter Neji?

**Doki** Why, what is Neji?

**Deidara** More than prince of cats, I can tell you. O, he is  
the courageous captain of compliments. He fights as  
you sing prick-song, keeps time, distance, and  
proportion; rests me his minim rest, one, two, and  
the third in your bosom: the very butcher of a silk  
button, a duellist, a duellist; a gentleman of the  
very first house, of the first and second cause:  
ah, the immortal passado! the punto reverso! the  
hai!

**Doki** The what? _(trying not to laugh) _

**Deidara** The pox of such antic, lisping, affecting  
fantasticoes; these new tuners of accents! 'By Jesu,  
a very good blade! a very tall man! a very good  
whore!' Why, is not this a lamentable thing,  
grandsire, that we should be thus afflicted with  
these strange flies, these fashion-mongers, these  
perdona-mi's, who stand so much on the new form,  
that they cannot at ease on the old bench? O, their  
bones, their bones!

_(Enter Itachi) _

**Doki** O,Here comes Itachi

**Deidara** Without his roe, like a dried herring: flesh, flesh,  
how art thou fishified! Now is he for the numbers  
that Petrarch flowed in: Laura to his lady was but a  
kitchen-wench; marry, she had a better love to  
be-rhyme her; Dido a dowdy; Cleopatra a gipsy;  
Helen and Hero hildings and harlots; Thisbe a grey  
eye or so, but not to the purpose. Signior  
Itachi, bon jour! there's a French salutation  
to your French slop. You gave us the counterfeit  
fairly last night.  
**  
Itachi ** Good morrow to you both. What counterfeit did I give you?

**Deidara** The ship, sir, the slip; can you not conceive?

**Itachi **Pardon, good Deidara, my business was great; and in  
such a case as mine a man may strain courtesy.

**Deidara** That's as much as to say, such a case as yours  
constrains a man to bow in the hams.

**Itachi **Meaning, to court'sy.

**Deidara** Thou hast most kindly hit it.

**Itachi **A most courteous exposition.

**Deidara** Nay, I am the very pink of courtesy.

**Itachi ** Pink for flower.

**Deidara** Right.

**Itachi **Why, then is my pump well flowered.

**Deidara** Well said: follow me this jest now till thou hast  
worn out thy pump, that when the single sole of it  
is worn, the jest may remain after the wearing sole singular.

**Itachi **O single-soled jest, solely singular for the  
singleness.

**Deidara** Come between us, good Doki; my wits faint.

**Itachi ** Switch and spurs, switch and spurs; or I'll cry a match.

**Deidara** Nay, if thy wits run the wild-goose chase, I have  
done, for thou hast more of the wild-goose in one of  
thy wits than, I am sure, I have in my whole five:  
was I with you there for the goose?

**Itachi ** Thou wast never with me for any thing when thou wast  
not there for the goose.

**Deidara** I will bite thee by the ear for that jest.

**Itachi ** Nay, good goose, bite not.

**Deidara** Thy wit is a very bitter sweeting; it is a most  
sharp sauce.

**Itachi ** And is it not well served in to a sweet goose?

**Deidara** O here's a wit of cheveril, that stretches from an  
inch narrow to an ell broad!

**Itachi ** I stretch it out for that word 'broad;' which added  
to the goose, proves thee far and wide a broad goose.

**Deidara** Why, is not this better now than groaning for love?  
now art thou sociable, now art thou Itachi; now art  
thou what thou art, by art as well as by nature:  
for this drivelling love is like a great natural,  
that runs lolling up and down to hide his bauble in a hole.

**Doki **Stop there, stop there.

**Deidara** Thou desirest me to stop in my tale against the hair.

**Doki** Thou wouldst else have made thy tale large.

**Deidara** O, thou art deceived; I would have made it short:  
for I was come to the whole depth of my tale; and  
meant, indeed, to occupy the argument no longer.

**Itachi **Here's goodly gear!

_(Enter 'Kurenai'.and Chouji) _

**Deidara** A sail, a sail!

**Doki** Two, two; a shirt and a smock.

'**Kurenai**'.Chouji!

**Chouji** Anon!

'**Kurenai**'.My fan,Chouji.

**Deidara** Good Chouji, to hide her face; for her fan's the  
fairer face.

'**Kurenai**'.God ye good morrow, gentlemen.

**Deidara** God ye good den, fair gentlewoman.

'**Kurenai**'.Is it good den?

**Deidara** 'Tis no less, I tell you, for the bawdy hand of the  
dial is now upon the prick of noon.

'**Kurenai**'.Out upon you! what a man are you!

**Itachi **One, gentlewoman, that God hath made for himself to  
mar.

'**Kurenai**'.By my troth, it is well said; 'for himself to mar,'  
quoth a'? Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I  
may find the young Itachi?

**Deidara** I can tell you; but young Itachi will be older when  
you have found him than he was when you sought him:  
I am the youngest of that name, for fault of a worse.

'**Kurenai**'.You say well.

**Deidara** Yea, is the worst well? very well took, i' faith;  
wisely, wisely.

'**Kurenai**'.if you be he, sir, I desire some confidence with  
you.

**Doki** She will indite him to some supper.

**Deidara** A bawd, a bawd, a bawd! so ho!

**Itachi ** What hast thou found?

**Deidara** No hare, sir; unless a hare, sir, in a lenten pie,  
that is something stale and hoar ere it be spent.

_(Sings)  
An old hare hoar,  
And an old hare hoar,  
Is very good meat in lent  
But a hare that is hoar  
Is too much for a score,  
When it hoars ere it be spent.  
Romeo, will you come to your father's? we'll  
to dinner, thither_.

**Itachi **I will follow you.

**Deidara** Farewell, ancient lady; farewell,

**(Singing) **  
_'lady, lady, lady.'_

_(Exeunt Deidara and Doki) _

'**Kurenai**'.Marry, farewell! I pray you, sir, what saucy  
merchant was this, that was so full of his ropery?

**Itachi ** A gentleman, Kurenai, that loves to hear himself talk,  
and will speak more in a minute than he will stand  
to in a month.

'**Kurenai**'.An a' speak any thing against me, I'll take him  
down, an a' were lustier than he is, and twenty such  
Jacks; and if I cannot, I'll find those that shall.  
Scurvy knave! I am none of his flirt-gills; I am  
none of his skains-mates. And thou must stand by  
too, and suffer every knave to use me at his pleasure?

**Chouji** I saw no man use you a pleasure; if I had, my weapon  
should quickly have been out, I warrant you: I dare  
draw as soon as another man, if I see occasion in a  
good quarrel, and the law on my side.

'**Kurenai**'.Now, afore God, I am so vexed, that every part about  
me quivers. Scurvy knave! Pray you, sir, a word:  
and as I told you, my young lady bade me inquire you  
out; what she bade me say, I will keep to myself:  
but first let me tell ye, if ye should lead her into  
a fool's paradise, as they say, it were a very gross  
kind of behavior, as they say: for the gentlewoman  
is young; and, therefore, if you should deal double  
with her, truly it were an ill thing to be offered  
to any gentlewoman, and very weak dealing.

**Itachi **

Kurenai, commend me to thy lady and mistress. I protest unto thee--

'**Kurenai**'.Good heart, and, i' faith, I will tell her as much:  
Lord, Lord, she will be a joyful woman.

**Itachi **What wilt thou tell her, Kurenai? thou dost not mark me.

'**Kurenai**'.I will tell her, sir, that you do protest; which, as  
I take it, is a gentlemanlike offer.

**Itachi **Bid her devise  
Some means to come to shrift this afternoon;  
And there she shall at Shikamaru's cell  
Be shrived and married. Here is for thy pains.

'**Kurenai**'.No truly sir; not a penny.

**Itachi ** Go to; I say you shall.

'**Kurenai**'.This afternoon, sir? well, she shall be there.

**Itachi **And stay, good nurse, behind the abbey wall:  
Within this hour my man shall be with thee  
And bring thee cords made like a tackled stair;  
Which to the high top-gallant of my joy  
Must be my convoy in the secret night.  
Farewell; be trusty, and I'll quit thy pains:  
Farewell; commend me to thy mistress.

'**Kurenai**'.Now God in heaven bless thee! Hark you, sir.

**Itachi **What say'st thou, my dear Kurenai?

'**Kurenai**'.Is your man secret? Did you ne'er hear say,  
Two may keep counsel, putting one away?

**Itachi **I warrant thee, my man's as true as steel.

'**Kurenai**'.Well, sir; my mistress is the sweetest lady--Lord,  
Lord! when 'twas a little prating thing:--O, there  
is a nobleman in town, one Gaara, that would fain  
lay knife aboard; but she, good soul, had as lief  
see a toad, a very toad, as see him. I anger her  
sometimes and tell her that Gaara is the properer  
man; but, I'll warrant you, when I say so, she looks  
as pale as any clout in the versal world. Doth not  
rosemary and Itachi begin both with a letter?

**Itachi ** Ay, Kurenai ; what of that? both with an R.

'**Kurenai**'.Ah. mocker! that's the dog's name; R is for  
the--No; I know it begins with some other  
letter:--and she hath the prettiest sententious of  
it, of you and rosemary, that it would do you good  
to hear it.

**Itachi **Commend me to thy lady.

'**Kurenai**'.Ay, a thousand times.

_(Exit Romeo) _

Chouji!!

**Chouji** Anon!

'**Kurenai**'.  
Chouji, take my fan, and go before and apace.

_(Exeunt)_


	11. Hinata's Room

_(Enter Hinata) _

**Hinata** _(pacing back and forth)_  
The clock struck nine when I did send the Kurenai;  
In half an hour she promised to return.  
Perchance she cannot meet him: that's not so.  
O, she is lame! love's heralds should be thoughts,  
Which ten times faster glide than the sun's beams,  
Driving back shadows over louring hills:  
Therefore do nimble-pinion'd doves draw love,  
And therefore hath the wind-swift Cupid wings.  
Now is the sun upon the highmost hill  
Of this day's journey, and from nine till twelve  
Is three long hours, yet she is not come.  
Had she affections and warm youthful blood,  
She would be as swift in motion as a ball;  
My words would bandy her to my sweet love,  
And his to me:  
But old folks, many feign as they were dead;  
Unwieldy, slow, heavy and pale as lead.  
O God, she comes!

_(Enter Kurenai and Chouji)_

O honey Kurenai, what news?  
Hast thou met with him? Send thy man away.

**Kurenai** Chouji, stay at the gate.

_(Exit Chouji )_

**Hinata** Now, good sweet Kurenai,--O Lord, why look'st thou sad?  
Though news be sad, yet tell them merrily;  
If good, thou shamest the music of sweet news  
By playing it to me with so sour a face.

**Kurenai** I am a-weary, give me leave awhile:  
Fie, how my bones ache! what a jaunt have I had!

**Hinata** I would thou hadst my bones, and I thy news:  
Nay, come, I pray thee, speak; good, good nurse, speak.

**Kurenai** Jesu, what haste? can you not stay awhile?  
Do you not see that I am out of breath?

**Hinata** How art thou out of breath, when thou hast breath  
To say to me that thou art out of breath?  
The excuse that thou dost make in this delay  
Is longer than the tale thou dost excuse.  
Is thy news good, or bad? answer to that;  
Say either, and I'll stay the circumstance:  
Let me be satisfied, is't good or bad?

**Kurenai** Well, you have made a simple choice; you know not  
how to choose a man: Itachi! no, not he; though his  
face be better than any man's, yet his leg excels  
all men's; and for a hand, and a foot, and a body,  
though they be not to be talked on, yet they are  
past compare: he is not the flower of courtesy,  
but, I'll warrant him, as gentle as a lamb. Go thy  
ways, wench; serve God. What, have you dined at home?

**Hinata** No, no: but all this did I know before.  
What says he of our marriage? what of that?

**Kurenai** Lord, how my head aches! what a head have I!  
It beats as it would fall in twenty pieces.  
My back o' t' other side,--O, my back, my back!  
Beshrew your heart for sending me about,  
To catch my death with jaunting up and down!

**Hinata** I' faith, I am sorry that thou art not well.  
Sweet, sweet, sweet nurse, tell me, what says my love?

**Kurenai** Your love says, like an honest gentleman, and a  
courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and, I  
warrant, a virtuous,--Where is your mother?

**Hinata** Where is my mother! why, she is within;  
Where should she be? How oddly thou repliest!  
'Your love says, like an honest gentleman,  
Where is your mother?'

**Kurenai** O God's lady dear!  
Are you so hot? marry, come up, I trow;  
Is this the poultice for my aching bones?  
Henceforward do your messages yourself.

**Hinata** Here's such a coil! come, what says Itachi?

**Kurenai** Have you got leave to go to shrift to-day?

**Hinata** I have.

**Kurenai** Then hie you hence to Shikamaru cell;  
There stays a husband to make you a wife:  
Now comes the wanton blood up in your cheeks,  
They'll be in scarlet straight at any news.  
Hie you to church; I must another way,  
To fetch a ladder, by the which your love  
Must climb a bird's nest soon when it is dark:  
I am the drudge and toil in your delight,  
But you shall bear the burden soon at night.  
Go; I'll to dinner: hie you to the cell.

**Hinata** Hie to high fortune! Honest nurse, farewell.

_(Exeunt)_


	12. Shikamaru's Cell

_(Enter Shikamaru and Itachi) _

**Shikamaru** So smile the heavens upon this holy act,  
That after hours with sorrow chide us not!

**Itachi** Amen, amen! but come what sorrow can,  
It cannot countervail the exchange of joy  
That one short minute gives me in her sight:  
Do thou but close our hands with holy words,  
Then love-devouring death do what he dare;  
It is enough I may but call her mine.

**Shikamaru**  
These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which as they kiss consume: the sweetest honey  
Is loathsome in his own deliciousness  
And in the taste confounds the appetite:  
Therefore love moderately; long love doth so;  
Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow.

_(Enter Hinata) _

Here comes the lady: O, so light a foot  
Will ne'er wear out the everlasting flint:  
A lover may bestride the gossamer  
That idles in the wanton summer air,  
And yet not fall; so light is vanity.

**Hinata** Good even to my ghostly confessor.

**Shikamaru** Itachi shall thank thee, daughter, for us both.

**Hinata** As much to him, else is his thanks too much.

**Itachi** Ah, Hinata, if the measure of thy joy  
Be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more  
To blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath  
This neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue  
Unfold the imagined happiness that both  
Receive in either by this dear encounter.

**Hinata**Conceit, more rich in matter than in words,  
Brags of his substance, not of ornament:  
They are but beggars that can count their worth;  
But my true love is grown to such excess  
I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth.

**Shikamaru** Come, come with me, and we will make short work;  
For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone  
Till holy church incorporate two in one.

_(Exeunt)_

AN:\\ Im glad it's spring break so I'll get this done hopefully because my fingers are starting to hurt.......


	13. A Public Place

_(Enter Deidara, Doki, Page, and Servants) _

**Doki** I pray thee, good Deidara, let's retire:  
The day is hot, the Hyuuga abroad,  
And, if we meet, we shall not scape a brawl;  
For now, these hot days, is the mad blood stirring.

**Deidara** Thou art like one of those fellows that when he  
enters the confines of a tavern claps me his sword  
upon the table and says 'God send me no need of  
thee!' and by the operation of the second cup draws  
it on the drawer, when indeed there is no need.

**Doki** Am I like such a fellow?

**Deidara** Come, come, thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood as  
any in Japan, and as soon moved to be moody, and as  
soon moody to be moved.

**Doki** And what to?

**Deidara** Nay, an there were two such, we should have none  
shortly, for one would kill the other. Thou! why,  
thou wilt quarrel with a man that hath a hair more,  
or a hair less, in his beard, than thou hast: thou  
wilt quarrel with a man for cracking nuts, having no  
other reason but because thou hast hazel eyes: what  
eye but such an eye would spy out such a quarrel?  
Thy head is as fun of quarrels as an egg is full of  
meat, and yet thy head hath been beaten as addle as  
an egg for quarrelling: thou hast quarrelled with a  
man for coughing in the street, because he hath  
wakened thy dog that hath lain asleep in the sun:  
didst thou not fall out with a tailor for wearing  
his new doublet before Easter? with another, for  
tying his new shoes with old riband? and yet thou  
wilt tutor me from quarrelling!

**Doki** An I were so apt to quarrel as thou art, any man  
should buy the fee-simple of my life for an hour and a quarter.

**Deidara** The fee-simple! O simple!

**Doki** By my head, here come the Hyuuga.

**Deidara**  
By my heel, I care not.

_(Enter Neji and others) _

**Neji** Follow me close, for I will speak to them.  
Gentlemen, good den: a word with one of you.

**Deidara** And but one word with one of us? couple it with  
something; make it a word and a blow.

**Neji**You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, an you  
will give me occasion.

**Deidara** Could you not take some occasion without giving?

**Neji** Deidara, thou consort'st with Itachi,--

**Deidara** Consort! what, dost thou make us minstrels? an  
thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but  
discords: here's my fiddlestick; here's that shall  
make you dance. 'Zounds, consort!

**Doki **We talk here in the public haunt of men:  
Either withdraw unto some private place,  
And reason coldly of your grievances,  
Or else depart; here all eyes gaze on us.

**Deidara** Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze;  
I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I.

_(Enter Itachi_ )

**Neji** Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man.

**Deidara** But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery:  
Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower;  
Your worship in that sense may call him 'man.'

**Neji** Itachi, the hate I bear thee can afford  
No better term than this,--thou art a villain.

**Itachi **Neji, the reason that I have to love thee  
Doth much excuse the appertaining rage  
To such a greeting: villain am I none;  
Therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not.

**Neji** Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries  
That thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw.

**Itachi** I do protest, I never injured thee,  
But love thee better than thou canst devise,  
Till thou shalt know the reason of my love:  
And so, good Hyuuga,--which name I tender  
As dearly as my own,--be satisfied.

**Deidara** O calm, dishonourable, vile submission!  
Alla stoccata carries it away.

_(Draws)_

Neji, you rat-catcher, will you walk?

**Neji** What wouldst thou have with me?

**Deidara** Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine  
lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you  
shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the  
eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher  
by the ears? make haste, lest mine be about your  
ears ere it be out.

**Neji **I am for you.

_(Drawing)_

**Itachi** Gentle Deidara, put thy rapier up.

**Deidara** Come, sir, your passado.

_(They fight) _

**Itachi** Draw, Doki; beat down their weapons.  
Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!  
Neji, Deidara, Tsunade expressly hath  
Forbidden bandying in Kanoha streets:  
Hold, Neji! good Deidara!

_(Neji under Itchiss arm stabs Deidara, and flies with his followers) _

**Deidara** I am hurt.  
A plague o' both your houses! I am sped.  
Is he gone, and hath nothing?

**Doki** What, art thou hurt?

**Deidara** Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough.  
Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon.

**Itachi** Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much.

**Deidara** No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a  
church-door; but 'tis enough,'twill serve: ask for  
me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I  
am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o'  
both your houses! 'Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a  
cat, to scratch a man to death! a braggart, a  
rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of  
arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I  
was hurt under your arm.

**Itachi** I thought all for the best.

**Deidara** Help me into some house, Doki,  
Or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses!  
They have made worms' meat of me: I have it,  
And soundly too: your houses!

_(Exeunt Deidara and Doki)_

**Itachi** This gentleman, the prince's near ally,  
My very friend, hath got his mortal hurt  
In my behalf; my reputation stain'd  
With Neji's slander,--Neji, that an hour  
Hath been my kinsman! O sweet Hinata,  
Thy beauty hath made me effeminate  
And in my temper soften'd valour's steel!

_(Re-enter Doki)_

**Doki** O Itachi, Itachi, brave Deidara's dead!  
That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds,  
Which too untimely here did scorn the earth.

**Itachi** This day's black fate on more days doth depend;  
This but begins the woe, others must end.

**Doki** Here comes the furious Neji back again.

**Itachi** Alive, in triumph! and Deidara slain though he had it coming...  
Away to heaven, respective lenity,  
And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now!  
_  
(Re-enter Neji _  
Now, Neji, take the villain back again,  
That late thou gavest me; for Deidara's soul  
Is but a little way above our heads,  
Staying for thine to keep him company:  
Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.

**Neji** Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here,  
Shalt with him hence.

**Itachi** This shall determine that.

_(They fight; Neji falls)_

**Doki** Itachi, away, be gone!  
The citizens are up, and Neji slain.  
Stand not amazed: Tsunade will doom thee death,  
If thou art taken: hence, be gone, away!

**Itachi** O, I am fortune's fool!

**Doki**Why dost thou stay?

_(Exit Itachi)_

_(Enter Citizens,) _

**First Citizen** Which way ran he that kill'd Deidara?  
Neji, that murderer, which way ran he?

**Doki** There lies that Neji.

**First Citizen** Up, sir, go with me;  
I charge thee in Tsunades name, obey.

_(Enter Tsunade and Shizune, attended; Uchiha, Hyuuga, their Wives, and others) _

**Tsunade** Where are the vile beginners of this fray?

**Doki** O Lady Tsunade, I can discover all  
The unlucky manage of this fatal brawl:  
There lies the man, slain by young Itachi,  
That slew thy kinsman, brave Deidara.

**Lady Hyuuga **

Neji, my cousin! O my brother's child!  
O Tsunade! O cousin! husband! O, the blood is spilt  
O my dear kinsman! Lady Tsunade, as thou art true,  
For blood of ours, shed blood of Uchiha.  
O cousin, cousin!

**Tsunade** Doki, who began this bloody fray?

**Doki** Neji, here slain, whom Itachi's hand did slay;  
Itachi that spoke him fair, bade him bethink  
How nice the quarrel was, and urged withal  
Your high displeasure: all this uttered  
With gentle breath, calm look, knees humbly bow'd,  
Could not take truce with the unruly spleen  
Of Neji deaf to peace, but that he tilts  
With piercing steel at bold Deidara's breast,  
Who all as hot, turns deadly point to point,  
And, with a martial scorn, with one hand beats  
Cold death aside, and with the other sends  
It back to Neji, whose dexterity,  
Retorts it: Itachi he cries aloud,  
'Hold, friends! friends, part!' and, swifter than  
his tongue, His agile arm beats down their fatal points,  
And 'twixt them rushes; underneath whose arm  
An envious thrust from Neji hit the life  
Of stout Deidara, and then Neji fled;  
But by and by comes back to Itachi,  
Who had but newly entertain'd revenge,  
And to 't they go like lightning, for, ere I  
Could draw to part them, was stout Neji slain.  
And, as he fell, did Itachi turn and fly.  
This is the truth, or let Doki die.

**Lady Hyuuga** He is a kinsman to the Uchiha;  
Affection makes him false; he speaks not true:  
Some twenty of them fought in this black strife,  
And all those twenty could but kill one life.  
I beg for justice, which thou, Tsunade must give;  
Itachi slew Neji Itachi must not live.

**Tsunade** Itachi slew him, he slew Deidara;  
Who now the price of his dear blood doth owe?

**Uchiha** Not Itachi , Tsunade, he was Deidara's friend;  
His fault concludes but what the law should end,  
The life of Neji.

**Tsunade** And for that offence  
Immediately we do exile him hence:  
I have an interest in your hate's proceeding,  
My blood for your rude brawls doth lie a-bleeding;  
But I'll amerce you with so strong a fine  
That you shall all repent the loss of mine:  
I will be deaf to pleading and excuses;  
Nor tears nor prayers shall purchase out abuses:  
Therefore use none: let Itachi hence in haste,  
Else, when he's found, that hour is his last.  
Bear hence this body and attend our will:  
Mercy but murders, pardoning those that kill.

_(Exeunt) _


	14. Hyuuga orchard 2

_(enter Tsunade) _

**Tsunade** Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,  
And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,  
With tender Hinata match'd, is now not fair.  
Now Itachi is beloved and loves again,  
Alike betwitched by the charm of looks,  
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
And she as much in love, her means much less  
To meet her new-beloved any where:  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet.

_(Exit)_

_(Enter Itachi_ )

**Itachi** Can I go forward when my heart is here?  
Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out.

_(He climbs the wall, and leaps down within it) _

_(Enter Doki and Deidara)_

**Doki** Itachi! my cousin Itachi!

**Deidara** He is wise; And, on my lie, hath stol'n him home to bed.

**Doki** He ran this way, and leap'd this orchard wall:  
Call, good Deidara.

**Deidara** Nay, I'll conjure too.  
Itachi ! humours! madman! passion! lover!  
Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh:  
Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied;  
Cry but 'Ay me!' pronounce but 'love' and 'dove;'  
Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word,  
One nick-name for her purblind son and heir,  
Young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim,  
When King Cophetua loved the beggar-maid!  
He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not;  
The ape is dead, and I must conjure him.  
I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes,  
By her high forehead and her scarlet lip,  
By her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh  
And the demesnes that there adjacent lie,  
That in thy likeness thou appear to us!

**Doki** And if he hear thee, thou wilt anger him.

**Deidara **_(quite amuzed and drunk) _  
This cannot anger him: 'twould anger him  
To raise a spirit in his mistress' circle  
Of some strange nature, letting it there stand  
Till she had laid it and conjured it down;  
That were some spite: my invocation  
Is fair and honest, and in his mistres s' name  
I conjure only but to raise up him.

**Doki** Come, he hath hid himself among these trees,  
To be consorted with the humorous night:  
Blind is his love and best befits the dark.

**Deidara** If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark.  
Now will he sit under a medlar tree,  
And wish his mistress were that kind of fruit  
As maids call medlars, when they laugh alone.  
Itachi, that she were, O, that she were  
An open et caetera, thou a poperin pear!  
Itachi, good night: I'll to my truckle-bed;  
This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep:  
Come, shall we go?

**Doki** Go, then; for 'tis in vain  
To seek him here that means not to be found.

_(Exeunt)_


	15. on a tree in the Hyuuga Orchard

_(Enter Itachi) _

**Itachi** He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

_(JULIET appears above at a window )_

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Hinata is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

**Hinata** _(sighs)_ Ay me!

**Itachi** She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

**Hinata** O Itachi, Itachi! wherefore art thou Itachi?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Hyuuga.

**Itachi** [_Aside]_ Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

**Hinata**'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Uchiha.  
What's Uchiha? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Itachi would, were he not Itachi call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.

**Itachi**  
I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Itachi.

**Hinata **_**(**__Gasps and runs up the stairs and suddenlystops and slow walks up looking back)_  
What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?

**Itachi**By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

**Hinata **_**(**__she smiles and runs back down)_  
My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Itachi and a Uchiha?

**Itachi** Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

**Hinata** How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here.

**Itachi** With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.

**Hinata** but If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

**Itachi** Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity.

**Hinata** I would not for the world they saw thee here.

**Itachi** I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

**Hinata** By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

**Itachi** By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise.

**Hinata** Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Itachi,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Uchiha, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered.

**Itachi** Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--

**Hinata** _(reaches for Itachi's hand )_ O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

**Itachi** What shall I swear by?

**Hinata** Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee.

**Itachi** If my heart's dear love--

**Hinata** Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!

**Itachi** O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

**Hinata** What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

**Itachi** The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

**Hinata** I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again.

**Itachi** Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?

**Hinata** But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.

_(Nurse calls within) _

I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good Kurenai! Sweet Uchiha, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again.

_(Exit, above)_

**Itachi** O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.

_(Re-enter Hinata, above) _

**Hinata** Three words, dear Itachi, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world.

**Kurenai** _[Within]_ Madam!

**Hinata** by and by I come, anon.--But if thou mean'st not well,  
I do beseech thee--

**Kurenai** _[Within]_ Madam!

**Hinata** By and by, I come:--  
To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:  
To-morrow will I send.

**Itachi** So thrive my soul--

**Hinata** A thousand times good night!

_(Exit, above) _

**Itachi** A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from  
their books, But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.

_(Retiring) _

_(Re-enter JULIET, above) _

**Hinata** Hist! Itachi, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,  
To lure this tassel-gentle back again!  
Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,  
With repetition of my Itachi's name.

**Itachi** It is my soul that calls upon my name:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!

**Hinata** Itachi!

**Itachi** My dear?

**Hinata** At what o'clock to-morrow  
Shall I send to thee?

**Itachi** At the hour of nine.

**Hinata** I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back.

**Itachi** Let me stand here till thou remember it.

**Hinata** I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Remembering how I love thy company.

**Itachi** And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.

**Hinata**  
'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
And yet no further than a wanton's bird;  
Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
So loving-jealous of his liberty.

**Itachi** I would I were thy bird.

**Hinata** Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow.

_(Exit above) _

**Itachi** Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.

_(Exit_ )


	16. Shikamaru's Deer farm and Mini Church

_(Enter Shikamaru with a basket and tending to the deer) _

**Shikamaru** The grey-eyed morn smiles on the frowning night,  
Chequering the eastern clouds with streaks of light,  
And flecked darkness like a drunkard reels  
From forth day's path and Titan's fiery wheels:  
Now, ere the sun advance his burning eye,  
The day to cheer and night's dank dew to dry,  
I must up-fill this osier cage of ours  
With baleful weeds and precious-juiced flowers.  
The earth that's nature's mother is her tomb;  
What is her burying grave that is her womb,  
And from her womb children of divers kind  
We sucking on her natural bosom find,  
Many for many virtues excellent,  
None but for some and yet all different.  
O, mickle is the powerful grace that lies  
In herbs, plants, stones, and their true qualities:  
For nought so vile that on the earth doth live  
But to the earth some special good doth give,  
Nor aught so good but strain'd from that fair use  
Revolts from true birth, stumbling on abuse:  
Virtue itself turns vice, being misapplied;  
And vice sometimes by action dignified.  
Within the infant rind of this small flower  
Poison hath residence and medicine power:  
For this, being smelt, with that part cheers each part;  
Being tasted, slays all senses with the heart.  
Two such opposed kings encamp them still  
In man as well as herbs, grace and rude will;  
And where the worser is predominant,  
Full soon the canker death eats up that plant.

_(Enter Itachi)_

**Itachi** Good morrow, Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru** Benedicite!  
What early tongue so sweet saluteth me?  
it argues a distemper'd head So soon to bid good morrow to thy bed:  
Care keeps his watch in every old man's eye,  
And where care lodges, sleep will never lie;  
But where unbruised youth with unstuff'd brain  
Doth couch his limbs, there golden sleep doth reign:  
Therefore thy earliness doth me assure  
Thou art up-roused by some distemperature;  
Or if not so, then here I hit it right,  
Our Itachi hath not been in bed to-night.

**Itachi** That last is true; the sweeter rest was mine.

**Shikamaru** God pardon sin! wast thou with Miagerue?

**Itachi** With Miagerue, my ghostly friend? no;  
I have forgot that name, and that name's woe.

**Shikamaru** That's my good friend: but where hast thou been, then?

**Itachi** I'll tell thee, ere thou ask it me again.  
I have been feasting with mine enemy,  
Where on a sudden one hath wounded me,  
That's by me wounded: both our remedies  
Within thy help and holy physic lies:  
I bear no hatred, blessed man, for, lo,  
My intercession likewise steads my foe.

**Shikamaru** Be plain, good friend, and homely in thy drift;  
Riddling confession finds but riddling shrift.

**Itachi** Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set  
On the fair daughter of rich Hyuuga:  
As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine;  
And all combined, save what thou must combine  
By holy marriage: when and where and how  
We met, we woo'd and made exchange of vow,  
I'll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray,  
That thou consent to marry us to-day.

**Shikamaru**  
Holy Saint Francis, what a change is here!  
Is Miagerue, whom thou didst love so dear,  
So soon forsaken? young men's love then lies  
Not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes.  
Jesu Maria, what a deal of brine  
Hath wash'd thy sallow cheeks for Miagerue!  
How much salt water thrown away in waste,  
To season love, that of it doth not taste!  
The sun not yet thy sighs from heaven clears,  
Thy old groans ring yet in my ancient ears;  
Lo, here upon thy cheek the stain doth sit  
Of an old tear that is not wash'd off yet:  
If e'er thou wast thyself and these woes thine,  
Thou and these woes were all for Miagerue:  
And art thou changed? pronounce this sentence then,  
Women may fall, when there's no strength in men.

**Itachi** Thou chid'st me oft for loving Miageru.

**Shikamaru** For doting, not for loving, pupil mine.

**Itachi** And bad'st me bury love.

**Shikamaru** Not in a grave,  
To lay one in, another out to have.

**Itachi **I pray thee, chide not; she whom I love now  
Doth grace for grace and love for love allow;  
The other did not so.

**Shikamaru**O, she knew well  
Thy love did read by rote and could not spell.  
But come, young waverer, come, go with me,  
In one respect I'll thy assistant be;  
For this alliance may so happy prove,  
To turn your households' rancour to pure love.

**Itachi** O, let us hence; I stand on sudden haste.

**Shikamaru** Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast.  
_  
(Exeunt_ )


	17. A Public Street of Kanoha

_(Enter Doki and Deidara) _

**Deidara** Where the devil should this Itachi be?  
Came he not home to-night?

**Doki** Not to his father's; I spoke with his man.

**Deidara** Ah, that same pale hard-hearted wench, that Miagerue.  
Torments him so, that he will sure run mad.

**Doki** Neji, the kinsman of old Hyuuga,  
Hath sent a letter to his father's house.

**Deidara** A challenge, on my life.

**Doki** Itachi will answer it.

**Deidara** Any man that can write may answer a letter.

**Doki** Nay, he will answer the letter's master, how he  
dares, being dared.

**Deidara** _(pouts)_Alas poor Itachi! he is already dead; stabbed with a  
white wench's black eye; shot through the ear with a  
love-song; the very pin of his heart cleft with the  
blind bow-boy's butt-shaft: and is he a man to  
encounter Neji?

**Doki** Why, what is Neji?

**Deidara** More than prince of cats, I can tell you. O, he is  
the courageous captain of compliments. He fights as  
you sing prick-song, keeps time, distance, and  
proportion; rests me his minim rest, one, two, and  
the third in your bosom: the very butcher of a silk  
button, a duellist, a duellist; a gentleman of the  
very first house, of the first and second cause:  
ah, the immortal passado! the punto reverso! the  
hai!

**Doki** The what? _(trying not to laugh) _

**Deidara** The pox of such antic, lisping, affecting  
fantasticoes; these new tuners of accents! 'By Jesu,  
a very good blade! a very tall man! a very good  
whore!' Why, is not this a lamentable thing,  
grandsire, that we should be thus afflicted with  
these strange flies, these fashion-mongers, these  
perdona-mi's, who stand so much on the new form,  
that they cannot at ease on the old bench? O, their  
bones, their bones!

_(Enter Itachi) _

**Doki** O,Here comes Itachi

**Deidara** Without his roe, like a dried herring: flesh, flesh,  
how art thou fishified! Now is he for the numbers  
that Petrarch flowed in: Laura to his lady was but a  
kitchen-wench; marry, she had a better love to  
be-rhyme her; Dido a dowdy; Cleopatra a gipsy;  
Helen and Hero hildings and harlots; Thisbe a grey  
eye or so, but not to the purpose. Signior  
Itachi, bon jour! there's a French salutation  
to your French slop. You gave us the counterfeit  
fairly last night.  
**  
Itachi ** Good morrow to you both. What counterfeit did I give you?

**Deidara** The ship, sir, the slip; can you not conceive?

**Itachi **Pardon, good Deidara, my business was great; and in  
such a case as mine a man may strain courtesy.

**Deidara** That's as much as to say, such a case as yours  
constrains a man to bow in the hams.

**Itachi **Meaning, to court'sy.

**Deidara** Thou hast most kindly hit it.

**Itachi **A most courteous exposition.

**Deidara** Nay, I am the very pink of courtesy.

**Itachi ** Pink for flower.

**Deidara** Right.

**Itachi **Why, then is my pump well flowered.

**Deidara** Well said: follow me this jest now till thou hast  
worn out thy pump, that when the single sole of it  
is worn, the jest may remain after the wearing sole singular.

**Itachi **O single-soled jest, solely singular for the  
singleness.

**Deidara** Come between us, good Doki; my wits faint.

**Itachi ** Switch and spurs, switch and spurs; or I'll cry a match.

**Deidara** Nay, if thy wits run the wild-goose chase, I have  
done, for thou hast more of the wild-goose in one of  
thy wits than, I am sure, I have in my whole five:  
was I with you there for the goose?

**Itachi ** Thou wast never with me for any thing when thou wast  
not there for the goose.

**Deidara** I will bite thee by the ear for that jest.

**Itachi ** Nay, good goose, bite not.

**Deidara** Thy wit is a very bitter sweeting; it is a most  
sharp sauce.

**Itachi ** And is it not well served in to a sweet goose?

**Deidara** O here's a wit of cheveril, that stretches from an  
inch narrow to an ell broad!

**Itachi ** I stretch it out for that word 'broad;' which added  
to the goose, proves thee far and wide a broad goose.

**Deidara** Why, is not this better now than groaning for love?  
now art thou sociable, now art thou Itachi; now art  
thou what thou art, by art as well as by nature:  
for this drivelling love is like a great natural,  
that runs lolling up and down to hide his bauble in a hole.

**Doki **Stop there, stop there.

**Deidara** Thou desirest me to stop in my tale against the hair.

**Doki** Thou wouldst else have made thy tale large.

**Deidara** O, thou art deceived; I would have made it short:  
for I was come to the whole depth of my tale; and  
meant, indeed, to occupy the argument no longer.

**Itachi **Here's goodly gear!

_(Enter 'Kurenai'.and Chouji) _

**Deidara** A sail, a sail!

**Doki** Two, two; a shirt and a smock.

'**Kurenai**'.Chouji!

**Chouji** Anon!

'**Kurenai**'.My fan,Chouji.

**Deidara** Good Chouji, to hide her face; for her fan's the  
fairer face.

'**Kurenai**'.God ye good morrow, gentlemen.

**Deidara** God ye good den, fair gentlewoman.

'**Kurenai**'.Is it good den?

**Deidara** 'Tis no less, I tell you, for the bawdy hand of the  
dial is now upon the prick of noon.

'**Kurenai**'.Out upon you! what a man are you!

**Itachi **One, gentlewoman, that God hath made for himself to  
mar.

'**Kurenai**'.By my troth, it is well said; 'for himself to mar,'  
quoth a'? Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I  
may find the young Itachi?

**Deidara** I can tell you; but young Itachi will be older when  
you have found him than he was when you sought him:  
I am the youngest of that name, for fault of a worse.

'**Kurenai**'.You say well.

**Deidara** Yea, is the worst well? very well took, i' faith;  
wisely, wisely.

'**Kurenai**'.if you be he, sir, I desire some confidence with  
you.

**Doki** She will indite him to some supper.

**Deidara** A bawd, a bawd, a bawd! so ho!

**Itachi ** What hast thou found?

**Deidara** No hare, sir; unless a hare, sir, in a lenten pie,  
that is something stale and hoar ere it be spent.

_(Sings)  
An old hare hoar,  
And an old hare hoar,  
Is very good meat in lent  
But a hare that is hoar  
Is too much for a score,  
When it hoars ere it be spent.  
Romeo, will you come to your father's? we'll  
to dinner, thither_.

**Itachi **I will follow you.

**Deidara** Farewell, ancient lady; farewell,

**(Singing) **  
_'lady, lady, lady.'_

_(Exeunt Deidara and Doki) _

'**Kurenai**'.Marry, farewell! I pray you, sir, what saucy  
merchant was this, that was so full of his ropery?

**Itachi ** A gentleman, Kurenai, that loves to hear himself talk,  
and will speak more in a minute than he will stand  
to in a month.

'**Kurenai**'.An a' speak any thing against me, I'll take him  
down, an a' were lustier than he is, and twenty such  
Jacks; and if I cannot, I'll find those that shall.  
Scurvy knave! I am none of his flirt-gills; I am  
none of his skains-mates. And thou must stand by  
too, and suffer every knave to use me at his pleasure?

**Chouji** I saw no man use you a pleasure; if I had, my weapon  
should quickly have been out, I warrant you: I dare  
draw as soon as another man, if I see occasion in a  
good quarrel, and the law on my side.

'**Kurenai**'.Now, afore God, I am so vexed, that every part about  
me quivers. Scurvy knave! Pray you, sir, a word:  
and as I told you, my young lady bade me inquire you  
out; what she bade me say, I will keep to myself:  
but first let me tell ye, if ye should lead her into  
a fool's paradise, as they say, it were a very gross  
kind of behavior, as they say: for the gentlewoman  
is young; and, therefore, if you should deal double  
with her, truly it were an ill thing to be offered  
to any gentlewoman, and very weak dealing.

**Itachi **

Kurenai, commend me to thy lady and mistress. I protest unto thee--

'**Kurenai**'.Good heart, and, i' faith, I will tell her as much:  
Lord, Lord, she will be a joyful woman.

**Itachi **What wilt thou tell her, Kurenai? thou dost not mark me.

'**Kurenai**'.I will tell her, sir, that you do protest; which, as  
I take it, is a gentlemanlike offer.

**Itachi **Bid her devise  
Some means to come to shrift this afternoon;  
And there she shall at Shikamaru's cell  
Be shrived and married. Here is for thy pains.

'**Kurenai**'.No truly sir; not a penny.

**Itachi ** Go to; I say you shall.

'**Kurenai**'.This afternoon, sir? well, she shall be there.

**Itachi **And stay, good nurse, behind the abbey wall:  
Within this hour my man shall be with thee  
And bring thee cords made like a tackled stair;  
Which to the high top-gallant of my joy  
Must be my convoy in the secret night.  
Farewell; be trusty, and I'll quit thy pains:  
Farewell; commend me to thy mistress.

'**Kurenai**'.Now God in heaven bless thee! Hark you, sir.

**Itachi **What say'st thou, my dear Kurenai?

'**Kurenai**'.Is your man secret? Did you ne'er hear say,  
Two may keep counsel, putting one away?

**Itachi **I warrant thee, my man's as true as steel.

'**Kurenai**'.Well, sir; my mistress is the sweetest lady--Lord,  
Lord! when 'twas a little prating thing:--O, there  
is a nobleman in town, one Gaara, that would fain  
lay knife aboard; but she, good soul, had as lief  
see a toad, a very toad, as see him. I anger her  
sometimes and tell her that Gaara is the properer  
man; but, I'll warrant you, when I say so, she looks  
as pale as any clout in the versal world. Doth not  
rosemary and Itachi begin both with a letter?

**Itachi ** Ay, Kurenai ; what of that? both with an R.

'**Kurenai**'.Ah. mocker! that's the dog's name; R is for  
the--No; I know it begins with some other  
letter:--and she hath the prettiest sententious of  
it, of you and rosemary, that it would do you good  
to hear it.

**Itachi **Commend me to thy lady.

'**Kurenai**'.Ay, a thousand times.

_(Exit Romeo) _

Chouji!!

**Chouji** Anon!

'**Kurenai**'.  
Chouji, take my fan, and go before and apace.

_(Exeunt)_


	18. A room in the Hyuuga House

_(Enter Hinata) _

**Hinata** _(pacing back and forth)_  
The clock struck nine when I did send the Kurenai;  
In half an hour she promised to return.  
Perchance she cannot meet him: that's not so.  
O, she is lame! love's heralds should be thoughts,  
Which ten times faster glide than the sun's beams,  
Driving back shadows over louring hills:  
Therefore do nimble-pinion'd doves draw love,  
And therefore hath the wind-swift Cupid wings.  
Now is the sun upon the highmost hill  
Of this day's journey, and from nine till twelve  
Is three long hours, yet she is not come.  
Had she affections and warm youthful blood,  
She would be as swift in motion as a ball;  
My words would bandy her to my sweet love,  
And his to me:  
But old folks, many feign as they were dead;  
Unwieldy, slow, heavy and pale as lead.  
O God, she comes!

_(Enter Kurenai and Chouji)_

O honey Kurenai, what news?  
Hast thou met with him? Send thy man away.

**Kurenai** Chouji, stay at the gate.

_(Exit Chouji )_

**Hinata** Now, good sweet Kurenai,--O Lord, why look'st thou sad?  
Though news be sad, yet tell them merrily;  
If good, thou shamest the music of sweet news  
By playing it to me with so sour a face.

**Kurenai** I am a-weary, give me leave awhile:  
Fie, how my bones ache! what a jaunt have I had!

**Hinata** I would thou hadst my bones, and I thy news:  
Nay, come, I pray thee, speak; good, good nurse, speak.

**Kurenai** Jesu, what haste? can you not stay awhile?  
Do you not see that I am out of breath?

**Hinata** How art thou out of breath, when thou hast breath  
To say to me that thou art out of breath?  
The excuse that thou dost make in this delay  
Is longer than the tale thou dost excuse.  
Is thy news good, or bad? answer to that;  
Say either, and I'll stay the circumstance:  
Let me be satisfied, is't good or bad?

**Kurenai** Well, you have made a simple choice; you know not  
how to choose a man: Itachi! no, not he; though his  
face be better than any man's, yet his leg excels  
all men's; and for a hand, and a foot, and a body,  
though they be not to be talked on, yet they are  
past compare: he is not the flower of courtesy,  
but, I'll warrant him, as gentle as a lamb. Go thy  
ways, wench; serve God. What, have you dined at home?

**Hinata** No, no: but all this did I know before.  
What says he of our marriage? what of that?

**Kurenai** Lord, how my head aches! what a head have I!  
It beats as it would fall in twenty pieces.  
My back o' t' other side,--O, my back, my back!  
Beshrew your heart for sending me about,  
To catch my death with jaunting up and down!

**Hinata** I' faith, I am sorry that thou art not well.  
Sweet, sweet, sweet nurse, tell me, what says my love?

**Kurenai** Your love says, like an honest gentleman, and a  
courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and, I  
warrant, a virtuous,--Where is your mother?

**Hinata** Where is my mother! why, she is within;  
Where should she be? How oddly thou repliest!  
'Your love says, like an honest gentleman,  
Where is your mother?'

**Kurenai** O God's lady dear!  
Are you so hot? marry, come up, I trow;  
Is this the poultice for my aching bones?  
Henceforward do your messages yourself.

**Hinata** Here's such a coil! come, what says Itachi?

**Kurenai** Have you got leave to go to shrift to-day?

**Hinata** I have.

**Kurenai** Then hie you hence to Shikamaru cell;  
There stays a husband to make you a wife:  
Now comes the wanton blood up in your cheeks,  
They'll be in scarlet straight at any news.  
Hie you to church; I must another way,  
To fetch a ladder, by the which your love  
Must climb a bird's nest soon when it is dark:  
I am the drudge and toil in your delight,  
But you shall bear the burden soon at night.  
Go; I'll to dinner: hie you to the cell.

**Hinata** Hie to high fortune! Honest nurse, farewell.

_(Exeunt)_


	19. Nara Sanctuary church grounds

_(Enter Shikamaru and Itachi) _

**Shikamaru** So smile the heavens upon this holy act,  
That after hours with sorrow chide us not!

**Itachi** Amen, amen! but come what sorrow can,  
It cannot countervail the exchange of joy  
That one short minute gives me in her sight:  
Do thou but close our hands with holy words,  
Then love-devouring death do what he dare;  
It is enough I may but call her mine.

**Shikamaru**  
These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which as they kiss consume: the sweetest honey  
Is loathsome in his own deliciousness  
And in the taste confounds the appetite:  
Therefore love moderately; long love doth so;  
Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow.

_(Enter Hinata) _

Here comes the lady: O, so light a foot  
Will ne'er wear out the everlasting flint:  
A lover may bestride the gossamer  
That idles in the wanton summer air,  
And yet not fall; so light is vanity.

**Hinata** Good even to my ghostly confessor.

**Shikamaru** Itachi shall thank thee, daughter, for us both.

**Hinata** As much to him, else is his thanks too much.

**Itachi** Ah, Hinata, if the measure of thy joy  
Be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more  
To blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath  
This neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue  
Unfold the imagined happiness that both  
Receive in either by this dear encounter.

**Hinata**Conceit, more rich in matter than in words,  
Brags of his substance, not of ornament:  
They are but beggars that can count their worth;  
But my true love is grown to such excess  
I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth.

**Shikamaru** Come, come with me, and we will make short work;  
For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone  
Till holy church incorporate two in one.

_(Exeunt)_

AN:\\ Im glad it's spring break so I'll get this done hopefully because my fingers are starting to hurt.......


	20. Some where near the Ichiraku Ramen Shop

_(Enter Deidara, Doki, Page, and Servants) _

**Doki** I pray thee, good Deidara, let's retire:  
The day is hot, the Hyuuga abroad,  
And, if we meet, we shall not scape a brawl;  
For now, these hot days, is the mad blood stirring.

**Deidara** Thou art like one of those fellows that when he  
enters the confines of a tavern claps me his sword  
upon the table and says 'God send me no need of  
thee!' and by the operation of the second cup draws  
it on the drawer, when indeed there is no need.

**Doki** Am I like such a fellow?

**Deidara** Come, come, thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood as  
any in Japan, and as soon moved to be moody, and as  
soon moody to be moved.

**Doki** And what to?

**Deidara** Nay, an there were two such, we should have none  
shortly, for one would kill the other. Thou! why,  
thou wilt quarrel with a man that hath a hair more,  
or a hair less, in his beard, than thou hast: thou  
wilt quarrel with a man for cracking nuts, having no  
other reason but because thou hast hazel eyes: what  
eye but such an eye would spy out such a quarrel?  
Thy head is as fun of quarrels as an egg is full of  
meat, and yet thy head hath been beaten as addle as  
an egg for quarrelling: thou hast quarrelled with a  
man for coughing in the street, because he hath  
wakened thy dog that hath lain asleep in the sun:  
didst thou not fall out with a tailor for wearing  
his new doublet before Easter? with another, for  
tying his new shoes with old riband? and yet thou  
wilt tutor me from quarrelling!

**Doki** An I were so apt to quarrel as thou art, any man  
should buy the fee-simple of my life for an hour and a quarter.

**Deidara** The fee-simple! O simple!

**Doki** By my head, here come the Hyuuga.

**Deidara**  
By my heel, I care not.

_(Enter Neji and others) _

**Neji** Follow me close, for I will speak to them.  
Gentlemen, good den: a word with one of you.

**Deidara** And but one word with one of us? couple it with  
something; make it a word and a blow.

**Neji**You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, an you  
will give me occasion.

**Deidara** Could you not take some occasion without giving?

**Neji** Deidara, thou consort'st with Itachi,--

**Deidara** Consort! what, dost thou make us minstrels? an  
thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but  
discords: here's my fiddlestick; here's that shall  
make you dance. 'Zounds, consort!

**Doki **We talk here in the public haunt of men:  
Either withdraw unto some private place,  
And reason coldly of your grievances,  
Or else depart; here all eyes gaze on us.

**Deidara** Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze;  
I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I.

_(Enter Itachi_ )

**Neji** Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man.

**Deidara** But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery:  
Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower;  
Your worship in that sense may call him 'man.'

**Neji** Itachi, the hate I bear thee can afford  
No better term than this,--thou art a villain.

**Itachi **Neji, the reason that I have to love thee  
Doth much excuse the appertaining rage  
To such a greeting: villain am I none;  
Therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not.

**Neji** Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries  
That thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw.

**Itachi** I do protest, I never injured thee,  
But love thee better than thou canst devise,  
Till thou shalt know the reason of my love:  
And so, good Hyuuga,--which name I tender  
As dearly as my own,--be satisfied.

**Deidara** O calm, dishonourable, vile submission!  
Alla stoccata carries it away.

_(Draws)_

Neji, you rat-catcher, will you walk?

**Neji** What wouldst thou have with me?

**Deidara** Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine  
lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you  
shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the  
eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher  
by the ears? make haste, lest mine be about your  
ears ere it be out.

**Neji **I am for you.

_(Drawing)_

**Itachi** Gentle Deidara, put thy rapier up.

**Deidara** Come, sir, your passado.

_(They fight) _

**Itachi** Draw, Doki; beat down their weapons.  
Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!  
Neji, Deidara, Tsunade expressly hath  
Forbidden bandying in Kanoha streets:  
Hold, Neji! good Deidara!

_(Neji under Itchiss arm stabs Deidara, and flies with his followers) _

**Deidara** I am hurt.  
A plague o' both your houses! I am sped.  
Is he gone, and hath nothing?

**Doki** What, art thou hurt?

**Deidara** Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough.  
Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon.

**Itachi** Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much.

**Deidara** No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a  
church-door; but 'tis enough,'twill serve: ask for  
me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I  
am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o'  
both your houses! 'Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a  
cat, to scratch a man to death! a braggart, a  
rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of  
arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I  
was hurt under your arm.

**Itachi** I thought all for the best.

**Deidara** Help me into some house, Doki,  
Or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses!  
They have made worms' meat of me: I have it,  
And soundly too: your houses!

_(Exeunt Deidara and Doki)_

**Itachi** This gentleman, the prince's near ally,  
My very friend, hath got his mortal hurt  
In my behalf; my reputation stain'd  
With Neji's slander,--Neji, that an hour  
Hath been my kinsman! O sweet Hinata,  
Thy beauty hath made me effeminate  
And in my temper soften'd valour's steel!

_(Re-enter Doki)_

**Doki** O Itachi, Itachi, brave Deidara's dead!  
That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds,  
Which too untimely here did scorn the earth.

**Itachi** This day's black fate on more days doth depend;  
This but begins the woe, others must end.

**Doki** Here comes the furious Neji back again.

**Itachi** Alive, in triumph! and Deidara slain though he had it coming...  
Away to heaven, respective lenity,  
And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now!  
_  
(Re-enter Neji _  
Now, Neji, take the villain back again,  
That late thou gavest me; for Deidara's soul  
Is but a little way above our heads,  
Staying for thine to keep him company:  
Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.

**Neji** Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here,  
Shalt with him hence.

**Itachi** This shall determine that.

_(They fight; Neji falls)_

**Doki** Itachi, away, be gone!  
The citizens are up, and Neji slain.  
Stand not amazed: Tsunade will doom thee death,  
If thou art taken: hence, be gone, away!

**Itachi** O, I am fortune's fool!

**Doki**Why dost thou stay?

_(Exit Itachi)_

_(Enter Citizens,) _

**First Citizen** Which way ran he that kill'd Deidara?  
Neji, that murderer, which way ran he?

**Doki** There lies that Neji.

**First Citizen** Up, sir, go with me;  
I charge thee in Tsunades name, obey.

_(Enter Tsunade and Shizune, attended; Uchiha, Hyuuga, their Wives, and others) _

**Tsunade** Where are the vile beginners of this fray?

**Doki** O Lady Tsunade, I can discover all  
The unlucky manage of this fatal brawl:  
There lies the man, slain by young Itachi,  
That slew thy kinsman, brave Deidara.

**Lady Hyuuga **

Neji, my cousin! O my brother's child!  
O Tsunade! O cousin! husband! O, the blood is spilt  
O my dear kinsman! Lady Tsunade, as thou art true,  
For blood of ours, shed blood of Uchiha.  
O cousin, cousin!

**Tsunade** Doki, who began this bloody fray?

**Doki** Neji, here slain, whom Itachi's hand did slay;  
Itachi that spoke him fair, bade him bethink  
How nice the quarrel was, and urged withal  
Your high displeasure: all this uttered  
With gentle breath, calm look, knees humbly bow'd,  
Could not take truce with the unruly spleen  
Of Neji deaf to peace, but that he tilts  
With piercing steel at bold Deidara's breast,  
Who all as hot, turns deadly point to point,  
And, with a martial scorn, with one hand beats  
Cold death aside, and with the other sends  
It back to Neji, whose dexterity,  
Retorts it: Itachi he cries aloud,  
'Hold, friends! friends, part!' and, swifter than  
his tongue, His agile arm beats down their fatal points,  
And 'twixt them rushes; underneath whose arm  
An envious thrust from Neji hit the life  
Of stout Deidara, and then Neji fled;  
But by and by comes back to Itachi,  
Who had but newly entertain'd revenge,  
And to 't they go like lightning, for, ere I  
Could draw to part them, was stout Neji slain.  
And, as he fell, did Itachi turn and fly.  
This is the truth, or let Doki die.

**Lady Hyuuga** He is a kinsman to the Uchiha;  
Affection makes him false; he speaks not true:  
Some twenty of them fought in this black strife,  
And all those twenty could but kill one life.  
I beg for justice, which thou, Tsunade must give;  
Itachi slew Neji Itachi must not live.

**Tsunade** Itachi slew him, he slew Deidara;  
Who now the price of his dear blood doth owe?

**Uchiha** Not Itachi , Tsunade, he was Deidara's friend;  
His fault concludes but what the law should end,  
The life of Neji.

**Tsunade** And for that offence  
Immediately we do exile him hence:  
I have an interest in your hate's proceeding,  
My blood for your rude brawls doth lie a-bleeding;  
But I'll amerce you with so strong a fine  
That you shall all repent the loss of mine:  
I will be deaf to pleading and excuses;  
Nor tears nor prayers shall purchase out abuses:  
Therefore use none: let Itachi hence in haste,  
Else, when he's found, that hour is his last.  
Bear hence this body and attend our will:  
Mercy but murders, pardoning those that kill.

_(Exeunt) _


	21. Hinata's secret room

_(Enter Hinata) _

**Hinata** Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds,  
Towards Phoebus' lodging: such a wagoner  
As Phaethon would whip you to the west,  
And bring in cloudy night immediately.  
Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night,  
That runaway's eyes may wink and Itachi  
Leap to these arms, untalk'd of and unseen.  
Lovers can see to do their amorous rites  
By their own beauties; or, if love be blind,  
It best agrees with night. Come, civil night,  
Thou sober-suited matron, all in black,  
And learn me how to lose a winning match,  
Play'd for a pair of stainless maidenhoods:  
Hood my unmann'd blood, bating in my cheeks,  
With thy black mantle; till strange love, grown bold,  
Think true love acted simple modesty.  
Come, night; come, Itachi ; come, thou day in night;  
For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night  
Whiter than new snow on a raven's back.  
Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-brow'd night,  
Give me my Itachi ; and, when he shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun.  
O, I have bought the mansion of a love,  
But not possess'd it, and, though I am sold,  
Not yet enjoy'd: so tedious is this day  
As is the night before some festival  
To an impatient child that hath new robes  
And may not wear them. O, here comes my nurse,  
And she brings news; and every tongue that speaks  
But Itachi's name speaks heavenly eloquence.

_Enter Nurse, with cords _

Now, Kurenai , what news? What hast thou there? the cords  
That Itachi bid thee fetch?

**Kurenai** Ay, ay, the cords.

_Throws them down_

**Hinata** Ay me! what news? why dost thou wring thy hands?

**Kurenai** Ah, well-a-day! he's dead, he's dead, he's dead!  
We are undone, lady, we are undone!  
Alack the day! he's gone, he's kill'd, he's dead!

**Hinata** Can heaven be so envious?

**Kurenai**

Itachi can,  
Though heaven cannot: O Itachi, Itachi!  
Who ever would have thought it? Itachi!

**Hinata** What devil art thou, that dost torment me thus?  
This torture should be roar'd in dismal hell.  
Hath Itachi slain himself? say thou but 'I,'  
And that bare vowel 'I' shall poison more  
Than the death-darting eye of cockatrice:  
I am not I, if there be such an I;  
Or those eyes shut, that make thee answer 'I.'  
If he be slain, say 'I'; or if not, no:  
Brief sounds determine of my weal or woe.

**Kurenai** I saw the wound, I saw it with mine eyes,--  
God save the mark!--here on his manly breast:  
A piteous corse, a bloody piteous corse;  
Pale, pale as ashes, all bedaub'd in blood,  
All in gore-blood; I swounded at the sight.

**Hinata** O, break, my heart! poor bankrupt, break at once!  
To prison, eyes, ne'er look on liberty!  
Vile earth, to earth resign; end motion here;  
And thou and Itachi press one heavy bier!

**Kurenai** O Neji, Neji , the best friend I had!  
O courteous Neji! honest gentleman!  
That ever I should live to see thee dead!

**Hinata** What storm is this that blows so contrary?  
Is Itachi slaughter'd, and is Neji d-dead?  
My dear-loved cousin, and my dearer lord?  
Then, dreadful trumpet, sound the general doom!  
For who is living, if those two are gone?

**Kurenai** Neji is gone, and Itachi banished;  
Itachi that kill'd him, he is banished.

**Hinata** O God! did Itachi's hand shed Tybalt's blood?

**Kurenai** It did, it did; alas the day, it did!

**Hinata** _(gasps and clasps her hands over her mouth)_

O serpent heart, hid with a flowering face!  
Did ever dragon keep so fair a cave?  
Beautiful tyrant! fiend angelical!  
Dove-feather'd raven! wolvish-ravening lamb!  
Despised substance of divinest show!  
Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st,  
A damned saint, an honourable villain!  
O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell,  
When thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend  
In moral paradise of such sweet flesh?  
Was ever book containing such vile matter  
So fairly bound? O that deceit should dwell  
In such a gorgeous palace!

**Kurenai** There's no trust,  
No faith, no honesty in men; all perjured,  
All forsworn, all naught, all dissemblers.  
Ah, where's my man? give me some aqua vitae:  
These griefs, these woes, these sorrows make me old.  
Shame come to Itachi!

**Hinata** Blister'd be thy tongue  
For such a wish! he was not born to shame:  
Upon his brow shame is ashamed to sit;  
For 'tis a throne where honour may be crown'd  
Sole monarch of the universal earth.  
O, what a beast was I to chide at him!

**Kurenai** Will you speak well of him that kill'd your cousin?

**Hinata** Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband?  
Ah, poor my lord, what tongue shall smooth thy name,  
When I, thy three-hours wife, have mangled it?  
But, wherefore, villain, didst thou kill my cousin?  
That villain cousin would have kill'd my husband:  
Back, foolish tears, back to your native spring;  
Your tributary drops belong to woe,  
Which you, mistaking, offer up to joy.  
My husband lives, that Neji would have slain;  
And Neji's dead, that would have slain my husband:  
All this is comfort; wherefore weep I then?  
Some word there was, worser than Neji's death,  
That murder'd me: I would forget it fain;  
But, O, it presses to my memory,  
Like damned guilty deeds to sinners' minds:  
'Neji is dead, and Itachi--banished;'  
That 'banished,' that one word 'banished,'  
Hath slain ten thousand Nejis. Neji's death  
Was woe enough, if it had ended there:  
Or, if sour woe delights in fellowship  
And needly will be rank'd with other griefs,  
Why follow'd not, when she said 'Neji's dead,'  
Thy father, or thy mother, nay, or both,  
Which modern lamentations might have moved?  
But with a rear-ward following Neji's death,  
'Romeo is banished,' to speak that word,  
Is father, mother, Neji, Itachi, Hinata,  
All slain, all dead. 'Itachi is banished!'  
There is no end, no limit, measure, bound,  
In that word's death; no words can that woe sound.  
Where is my father, and my mother, Kurenai?

**Kurenai** Weeping and wailing over Neji's corpse:  
Will you go to them? I will bring you thither.

**Hinata** Wash they his wounds with tears: mine shall be spent,  
When theirs are dry, for Itachi's banishment.  
Take up those cords: poor ropes, you are beguiled,  
Both you and I; for Itachi is exiled:  
He made you for a highway to my bed;  
But I, a maid, die maiden-widowed.  
Come, cords, come, Kurenai; I'll to my wedding-bed;  
And death, not Itachi, take my maidenhead!

**Kurenai** Hie to your chamber: I'll find Itachi  
To comfort you: I wot well where he is.  
Hark ye, your Itachi will be here at night:  
I'll to him; he is hid at Shikamaru's cell.

**Hinata** O, find him! give this ring to my true knight,  
And bid him come to take his last farewell.

_(Exeunt)_


End file.
